Les Lignes du Temps
by Deydra-Khan
Summary: Pourtant habitué à se produire sur scène, Castiel perd brusquement connaissance lors du concert organisé par son groupe dans la ville d'Anteros. Dans ses visions, il voit un long couloir, et la porte d'un appartement derrière laquelle se cache quelque-chose de terrible. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais la journée qui suivra sera la plus longue de sa vie. [Campus Life]
1. Arc I - Chapitre 1 : Partie 1

**Arc I : Ignorance Is Bliss (But Can't Last Forever)**

Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est un univers à trois dimensions, c'est un fait qui se vérifie empiriquement aussi bien que mathématiquement. Nous en faisons l'expérience chaque jour, lorsque nous évoluons dans un environnement physique constitué en tout et pour tout de trois plans.

Certains diront pourtant qu'il existe une quatrième dimension, et ces gens-là n'ont pas forcément tort. Si ce concept mathématique a la capacité de représenter plus de choses qu'on ne le penserait au premier abord, pour la plupart des gens, une chose s'impose à l'esprit plus qu'aucune autre lorsqu'on aborde le sujet : le temps.

Capable de faire évoluer tout objet dans un référentiel autre que physique, ce dernier est une notion mystérieuse qui soulève de nombreuses questions.

Si on imagine que le temps est un espace comparable aux dimensions spatiales, il devient alors concevable que les événements futurs y existent déjà avant que nous ne les ayons vécus, de la même façon que deux objets peuvent se trouver dans des lieux physiques différents. Mais dans ce cas la question se pose : sommes-nous réellement maîtres de notre destin ?

Il est communément admis que, dans la façon dont nous le subissons au quotidien, le temps est similaire à une ligne droite qu'on est condamné à suivre sans retour en arrière possible. Quiconque parviendrait à briser cette règle fondamentale deviendrait alors une anomalie. Mais plus que tout, un tel être deviendrait l'équivalent d'un Dieu, capable de soumettre la quatrième dimension à sa volonté.

Ladite personne serait peut-être la seule à être véritablement maîtresse de son destin.

 **Lundi 12 Novembre 2018 – 23h54**

Tous ses sens étaient en surcharge. Les cris hystériques de la foule se mêlaient au son des instruments amplifié par le matériel utilisé par le groupe, et la lumière des projecteurs, dirigée en plein sur son visage, l'empêchait de distinguer quoi-que-ce soit d'autre que des tâches de lumière colorées. Malgré cela, il n'y avait aucun endroit au monde où il aurait préféré être en cet instant.

Castiel gratta les cordes en métal, et le riff de guitare résonna fort dans la salle, entrainant un redoublement de cris de la part des spectateurs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut. Mais son moment de gloire fut de courte durée, car la voix d'Evelyn se superposa bien vite au son sec et électrisant de son instrument, vibrant avec intensité dans toute la salle. Le regard du guitariste s'attarda sur la jeune femme noire aux cheveux blancs si légers qu'ils semblaient presque flotter autour d'elle. C'était une artiste dont les capacités vocales forçaient le respect, même si Castiel ne lui avait jamais dit l'admiration qu'il vouait à ses talents au micro. Il avait sa fierté personnelle.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, poussé par l'euphorie du moment présent. Lorsqu'il jouait sur scène, le jeune homme se remplissait d'un sentiment de toute puissance absolument inégalable. Il abandonnait derrière lui son état matériel, et pénétrait dans un univers dont il était le maître. Un univers où le temps avait stoppé son cours, et où chaque instant semblait se prolonger à l'infini.

C'était ça que représentait la musique à ses yeux. C'était son armure, un monde à part dans lequel plus rien n'avait d'importance, et où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Contournant tant bien que mal le flash lumineux des projecteurs, ses yeux allèrent se perdre dans la foule. Il parvenait à distinguer les traits de quelques-uns des spectateurs, et c'est avec une pointe de déception qu'il constata qu'une grande majorité d'entre eux lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il était pourtant à Anteros, ville où son groupe était né et avait grandi. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient construit leur premier public, des visages familiers qui avaient presque toujours étés au rendez-vous lors de leurs concerts. Depuis, Crowstorm avait gagné en popularité, et avait commencé à se produire dans plusieurs villes de France. Ils avaient fait quelques apparitions dans les médias pour assurer leur promotion et, lorsqu'ils avaient sorti leur premier album quelques temps auparavant, ce dernier avait rencontré un succès raisonnable. C'était à Evelyn qu'ils devaient tout ça. La chanteuse et leadeuse du groupe savait s'y prendre en affaires.

Mais parfois, Castiel se surprenait à regretter l'époque où ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe d'amateurs qui jouait seulement pour le plaisir.

Les cordes de sa guitare continuaient de vibrer au rythme de ses mouvements énergétiques du poignet. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur la mélodie, ses yeux furent attirés par une tache de couleur bleu électrique dans le fond de la salle. Il plissa les paupières. C'était des cheveux teints, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne à qui ils appartenaient. Pourquoi cette couleur lui donnait-elle une impression de déjà-vu ?

Le passage musical qui suivait était trop complexe pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser à se laisser distraire. Ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur sa guitare, et ses doigts dansèrent avec dextérité sur l'instrument. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides qu'un œil néophyte aurait été convaincu de la simplicité de cet enchaînement de notes. Castiel sourit en regardant ses doigts aux ongles courts et noirs qui pinçaient les cordes. Faire passer une performance complexe pour un jeu d'enfant, c'est la raison d'être de tout artiste qui se respecte. C'est bien sûr d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on est dans le monde du spectacle.

Lorsque le niveau de la partition redevint plus aisé, le jeune homme s'autorisa à lever la tête à nouveau. Le mouvement brusque fit voler des mèches de cheveux rouges, qui allèrent se coller sur son front recouvert de sueur. Son attention se porta à nouveau en direction de la tâche de couleur bleue qu'il avait aperçue quelques instants plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la propriétaire de la chevelure tape-à-l'œil, et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Brusquement, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il regarda lentement autour de lui. Un silence de plomb venait de tomber sur la salle toute entière. Le temps s'était arrêté. Littéralement. Evelyn et les autres musiciens, ainsi que l'intégralité du public, tous étaient désormais complétement immobiles, comme s'ils étaient les personnages d'une série télé et que la personne de l'autre côté de l'écran avait décidé d'appuyer sur le bouton pause. Castiel comprit que lui aussi était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés libres, et parcouraient frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche d'une explication. Son regard se posa là où il avait vu la fille un instant plus tôt, mais l'endroit était vide. Elle avait disparu, elle et sa chevelure bleue de mauvais augure.

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière blanche, et la salle disparut, remplacée uniquement par une clarté éblouissante.

Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas sur un sol carrelé, suivis par des éclats de voix et des pleurs. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais les sons familiers disparurent aussitôt, remplacés par une mélodie fredonnée par une fillette.

« C'est la nouvelle chanson qu'a écrit Lysandre » expliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître elle aussi.

« Tu as encore séché les cours ? » dit un jeune homme sur un ton sec « Ton comportement ne sera pas toléré encore longtemps. Tu vas te faire virer si tu continues comme ça. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre connard » s'entendit-il rétorquer avec surprise.

Est-ce-que toutes ces bribes de paroles provenaient de ses souvenirs ? Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, mais une autre s'y superposa aussitôt, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à-ce-que Castiel n'entende plus qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible formé par des centaines de paroles, toutes prononcées avec un timbre qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Elles apparaissaient avant de disparaître juste après, aussitôt remplacées par d'autres.

Une à une, les voix finirent par se taire. Lorsque le silence fut redevenu total, la lumière dans laquelle il était baigné disparut, et tout devint noir autour de lui.

 _Le jeune homme marchait dans un corridor mal éclairé, ignorant tous les appartements devant lesquels il passait. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la dernière porte du couloir, et leva les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Le numéro 277. C'était bien là. Il frappa trois coups contre le battant en bois, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Castiel n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience. Après avoir attendu pendant cinq secondes, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte, avant de faire quelques pas dans l'appartement._

 _« Bon Susan, c'est pas que j'aie mieux à faire mais tu peux au moins venir m'ouvrir vu que je te fais la grâce te t'honorer de ma présence ic... »_

 _Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien n'avait changé lorsqu'il les rouvrit._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que... ? »_

 _Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça._

« Castiel ? Castiel ? Castiel réveille-toi ! »

Il sentit deux mains lui agripper fermement les épaules pour le secouer, et grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Thank god ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir parmi les vivants. »

« Putain Evelyn » grommela le jeune homme en entrouvrant les yeux « Combien de fois faudra te dire que c'est ridicule d'insérer des mots d'anglais au pif dans tes phrases ? »

« C'est ce que disent tous les monolingues aigris. Mais si tu as suffisamment d'énergie pour te plaindre, j'en conclus que tu vas mieux. »

Désormais complétement réveillé, Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Ils se posèrent sur la chanteuse de Crowstorm, qui était assise juste en face de lui. Le jeune homme constata qu'il était allongé sur un vieux canapé dont le tissu commençait à partir en lambeaux. Il était dans une pièce qui avait l'air de se trouver dans les quartiers privés du bar dans lequel avait eu lieu leur concert. Il se redressa et écarta d'un geste l'étoffe en laine dont quelqu'un l'avait recouvert.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix « Quelle heure il est ? Le concert... »

« Ne t'en fais pas Castiel. »

Evelyn faisait des gestes avec ses mains comme pour l'apaiser, mais la grimace présente sur son visage laissait percevoir sa gêne.

« Le concert est terminé. Comment dire... »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle poussa un soupir résigné et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Tu t'es évanoui pendant la dernière chanson. Honnêtement c'était assez flippant. Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi. Tu es resté dans les vapes pendant un bon moment. »

Castiel comprit que c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur son visage depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Evelyn n'était pourtant pas du genre facilement impressionnable.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Castiel ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. Je... »

Mais le jeune homme s'interrompit. Il venait seulement de réaliser le sens des mots que venait de prononcer la chanteuse.

« Attends, t'es pas sérieuse ?! J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »

Lorsqu'il lut la sincérité dans les yeux d'Evelyn, il lâcha un juron et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Putain je... Je peux même pas y croire... Comment un truc pareil peut m'arriver à moi ? Fait chier, merde ! »

Il avait complétement gâché leur performance. Tomber dans les pommes en pleine chanson... Comment il avait pu faire un truc pareil ?! Il avait ruiné leur concert, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser là tout de suite. C'était même pas comme s'il avait une santé fragile ou une connerie dans le genre. Un truc pareil c'était tout simplement hallucinant venant de lui, et il était mortifié rien que d'y penser.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge un peu plus loin, et Castiel se rendit compte que cette personne s'était trouvée dans la pièce depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il y avait également un autre type adossé contre le mur du fond, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à dévisager la jeune femme qui venait de signaler sa présence.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu ces cheveux bleu coupés très courts. C'était la fille qui avait attiré son attention pendant le concert. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, et il remarqua qu'elle était en train de jouer machinalement avec ses doigts. Son regard se posa successivement sur Evelyn, puis sur le mec qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un lui soufflerait ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais bien sûr personne ne dit rien, alors elle serra les poings, et les plaqua de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour se forcer à arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec ses mains. Son regard plongea alors dans celui de Castiel, ferme mais incertain. Elle avait visiblement du mal avec les contacts visuels, car elle détourna les yeux au bout d'une seconde seulement.

« Hmm... Salut ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un air gêné en levant une main en l'air, et en se décidant à regarder le jeune homme à nouveau.

Se dernier se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comprenant qu'elle avait fait un faux-pas social. Elle regarda autour d'elle en quête d'inspiration.

« Je... »

C'était probablement la conversation la plus gênante que Castiel ait jamais eue avec quelqu'un.

« Comment ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors, en parlant un peu trop rapidement pour avoir l'air naturelle « Je... Je me suis vraiment inquiétée quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir ! C'est pas quelque-chose de normal. Je pense que tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Plus que ça même, peut-être que tu devrais aller aux urgences ! C'est peut-être très grave. Est-ce-que tu as mal quelque-part ? Si ça se trouve tu vas mourir ! Enfin, le prends pas mal. Peut-être que c'est rien... Ou peut-être que c'est quelque-chose... Quoi qu'il en soit... »

La jeune fille s'interrompit, ayant visiblement perdu le fil de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle posa son index contre son menton, et fronça les sourcils en regardant par terre.

« Okay, toi t'es un sacré phénomène » dit Castiel en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, essayant toujours de trouver une cohérence à la cascade de mots qui s'était déversée de la bouche de cette fille.

Cette dernière fit la grimace en l'entendant.

« Pour info, c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer avec ça. Il est hors de question que j'aille aux urgences. Même pas en rêve. Ah oui et accessoirement, t'es qui au juste ? »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent les siens. Ses sourcils étaient recourbés, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, lui donnant l'air d'un chien battu.

Castiel plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'halluciner, ou bien est-ce-que... ?

La jeune femme avait à nouveau détourné le regard. Elle avait toujours l'air perturbée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, et s'était remise à jouer avec ses mains.

« Je sais que ça fait quatre ans, mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais complétement oubliée... C'est moi- »

« Susan ?... »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et il put lire le soulagement dans ses yeux. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue tout de suite avec ses cheveux bleu électrique, mais il était difficile de passer à côté du fait qu'il n'y en avait pas deux d'aussi socialement inaptes qu'elle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton sec, mais c'était la surprise qui dominait dans le timbre de sa voix.

« C'est moi qui l'ai faite venir en coulisses » intervint Evelyn « Elle était inquiète après que tu aies perdu connaissance, et elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait. Je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais déjà parlé d'elle quand elle m'a dit son nom. Vous étiez amis au lycée c'est ça ? »

Castiel ignora Evelyn, et son regard, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Susan, se fit soudain plus dur.

« Je croyais que tu étais partie loin pour ne jamais revenir. Qu'est-ce-qui nous vaut le plaisir de ton retour en ville ? » lui dit-il sur un ton cassant.

Ok. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce qui s'était passé au lycée lui soit rappelé là tout de suite, et son réflexe premier avait été d'adopter une attitude froide et antagoniste. Mais bon c'était normal après tout. Le temps avait peut-être passé, mais il n'avait pas oublié.

Susan tressaillit, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle avait un air plus assuré maintenant que Castiel lui avait montré qu'il la reconnaissait, et ressemblait plus à la jeune fille de ses souvenirs. En entendant le ton accusateur sur lequel il lui avait parlé, elle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il l'avait mise en colère.

« Je suis partie avec mes parents lorsqu'ils ont déménagé oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important dans l'histoire. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne retournerais jamais à Anteros. Mes études m'ont conduite à revenir ici, c'est tout. »

Castiel détourna le regard et serra la mâchoire.

« C'est bien beau mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu te trouves devant moi là maintenant. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus jamais recroiser ton chemin. »

La jeune femme tressaillit, et il vit dans ses yeux que ses paroles l'avaient blessée. Elle resta muette.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un connard Castiel » dit alors une voix grave « Susan a rien fait de mal, elle était simplement inquiète pour toi. »

Le guitariste se tourna vers l'homme dont il avait choisi d'ignorer la présence jusqu'à maintenant. Le type en question, âgé environ d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approcha de lui sans se presser. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de façon à paraître désordonnés, et il avait une cicatrice qui lui fendait la lèvre supérieure, ainsi que des oreilles couvertes de piercings. Sa démarche, ainsi que l'expression collée sur son visage lui donnaient une allure de voyou. Il avait l'air d'être le genre de type à tremper dans des trafics louches, et les éraflures sur les articulations de ses doigts laissaient penser que la baston n'était pas un concept qui lui était étranger. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure, Castiel avait juste supposé que c'était la personne qui avait accompagné Susan au concert, mais, maintenant qu'il l'examinait de plus près, il trouvait l'idée beaucoup plus perturbante. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice alors qu'un sourire sarcastique s'étalait sur son visage « Décidemment, je vais finir par croire que faire de la musique favorise Alzheimer précoce. Allez, je te laisse trois essais pour deviner. »

Castiel était sur le point de s'énerver, mais leurs regards se croisèrent, et il étouffa un juron lorsqu'il comprit qui il avait devant lui.

« Put... Nathaniel ? Non, c'est pas... »

« Bingo ! » dit-il en écartant les bras d'un air dramatique « Bon, c'est pas comme si on était potes donc je t'en veux pas de pas t'être souvenu de ma gueule. Après tout, tu me détestais et je te le rendais bien à l'époque. »

Le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc. Il dévisageait l'autre de haut en bas, tentant de rationaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Est-ce-que le type qu'il avait devant lui était vraiment le délégué coincé qui l'avait fait chier pendant tout le lycée parce qu'il séchait trop souvent les cours ? Il lui semblait plus plausible de penser qu'il avait été enlevé par des aliens, et que cette version était en réalité un faux.

« Ouais c'est sûr » finit-il par répondre lorsqu'il se fut remis de sa surprise « Et visiblement c'est pas prêt de changer. Même si j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à... 'ça'. »

« Est-ce-que c'est ma personne toute entière que tu désignes en disant 'ça' d'un air méprisant ? » demanda Nathaniel en plissant les yeux, l'air soudain plus agressif qu'un peu plus tôt.

Castiel ne put retenir un ricanement. Ce mec était tellement susceptible... Aucun doute, c'était bien le même que celui du lycée tout compte fait. Après tout ce qui s'était passé en une soirée seulement, le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à arriver à saturation. Aussi, il ne fit aucun effort pour modérer ses propos.

« Bah ouais mec » dit-il sur un ton provocateur « Ta putain de personne toute entière et l'attitude insupportable qui va avec. Comme quoi même en quatre ans y'a quand même des trucs qui changent pas. »

Nathaniel sembla être sur le point de s'énerver l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai pas changé » dit-il en jetant un regard en biais à Susan.

« Tu m'étonnes. Perso, tout ce qui m'importe c'est le fait que t'es un abruti et que tu en as toujours été un » dit Castiel avec une voix froide « Le reste c'est le dernier de mes soucis. »

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu plus agressif que nécessaire lorsqu'il vit toute trace de patience soudain disparaître chez Nathaniel. Il serra la mâchoire en le regardant avec un air menaçant, et s'avança vers lui en serrant les poings.

« J'apprécie pas ton attitude Castiel. Je suis un quoi ? Vas-y répète ça si t'en as les couilles. »

« Arrêtez ! » s'écria Susan en s'interposant entre eux. Le jeune homme venait de se lever lui aussi, et les deux étaient en train de se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

« Wow, bah dites-donc l'ambiance est chaude ici ! » dit alors Evelyn avec un air faussement enjoué qui dissimulait mal sa gêne « Juste pour info, c'est toujours aussi 'intense' entre vous trois ? »

Castiel se souvint qu'elle avait été là depuis le début, et qu'elle avait donc assisté malgré elle à ces retrouvailles tendues.

Il soupira, puis s'éloigna de Nathaniel. Se prendre la tête maintenant n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parte tout de suite avant de péter un câble.

« Okay, bon bah perso je vais me casser et je m'en porterai bien mieux » dit-il en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'immobilisa avant de saisir la poignée. Il se tourna alors vers Susan.

« J'imagine que c'est pas mes affaires, mais ça m'étonne quand même de ta part que t'aies trouvé le moyen de re-sortir avec ce connard alors qu'il est maintenant devenu une sorte de racaille des bacs-à-sable. M'enfin, c'est vrai que t'as toujours eu des goûts de chiotte en matière de romance. Bref. Allez adieu. »

Le visage de la jeune fille prit une teinte écarlate, et elle ne put retenir une exclamation choquée.

« Comment tu peux... Je... Je ne sors pas avec Nathaniel, connard ! »

L'insulte lui avait visiblement échappé sous le coup de la colère, car elle plaqua aussitôt une main contre sa bouche.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière Castiel.

Sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna du bâtiment en marchant seul dans la nuit silencieuse.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Partie 2

**Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h20**

Lorsqu'il eut mis suffisamment de distance entre lui et le bar où avait eu lieu le concert, Castiel s'assit sur un banc public et ouvrit la house de sa guitare électrique. Il avait eu le temps de la récupérer avant de quitter le bar en coup de vent, mais il s'inquiétait pour son instrument. S'il s'était évanoui en plein concert, ce dernier avait peut-être morflé dans la chute et il ne pourrait pas se pardonner une chose pareille. Sa guitare était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il l'inspecta sous tous les angles, et grinça des dents lorsqu'il aperçut une trace d'impact sur la tranche de l'instrument. Ça aurait certes pu être bien pire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se maudire intérieurement pour avoir involontairement abîmé l'objet. Le jeune homme rangea sa guitare en soupirant. Au moins, elle semblait être en parfait état de marche, c'était l'essentiel…

Il avait un gout amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé sur scène. C'était la première fois qu'il gâchait un concert de cette façon. Les spectateurs ne risquaient pas d'être partis en gardant un bon souvenir de la soirée, et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Il attrapa son portable et appuya sur le clavier tactile pour rédiger un sms.

'Dsl pr tout a lheure les gars. Je crains.'

Il envoya le message à Ernest et Arthur, respectivement le bassiste et le batteur de son groupe. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les croiser après son réveil. Les connaissant, ils avaient probablement étés occupés à faire leur « pause-café de fin de concert » à ce moment-là. C'était un de ces rituels inexplicables qu'ils avaient et qui laissaient le jeune homme perplexe. Sérieusement, chaque instant de la journée n'étant pas passé à jouer de la musique était une bonne excuse pour ingurgiter de la caféine liquide avec ces deux-là. Ils étaient tellement accros à cette substance infecte que c'en était effrayant.

Son portable le notifia lorsqu'il reçut leurs réponses. Comme il s'y était attendu, ils se contentaient de contourner le problème, lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et lui demandant comment il allait. Il savait bien que personne ne lui reprocherait ce qui s'était produit. Les membres de son groupe n'étaient juste pas ce genre de personnes. Son sentiment de culpabilité n'en était pas diminué pour autant. Il ignora leurs messages et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête autant de fois qu'il le voulait, toute cette histoire restait vraiment étrange. Pourquoi avait-il brusquement perdu connaissance sans aucun signe avant-coureur ? Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous, mais il lui semblait que tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Susan. C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait eu ces hallucinations bizarres. Ça n'avait pourtant pas de sens, puisqu'il ne savait pas encore qui elle était avant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue en coulisses. Et comment la couleur de ses cheveux avait-elle pu lui paraître familière alors que la jeune fille avait toujours été brune lorsqu'il l'avait connue au lycée ? Même s'il l'avait reconnue inconsciemment ou une connerie dans le genre, ça n'expliquait toujours pas comment quelqu'un pouvait s'évanouir pour une raison aussi stupide. Il n'était pas l'héroïne niaise d'un roman d'amour du XVIIIeme siècle, bon sang ! Quant à ces visions troublantes qu'il avait eues avant de se réveiller… Elles lui avaient semblé beaucoup plus réelles qu'un simple rêve, et ça le tracassait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et si ça avait en fait été de vraies hallucinations ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de perdre la boule ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se posait trop de questions.

Machinalement, la main du jeune homme s'approcha de son sac posé sur le banc, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ça faisait des mois qu'il essayait d'arrêter de fumer sans succès. Il avait réussi à tenir une semaine cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant. Le jeune homme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et serra les poings pour se forcer à ignorer la tentation. Mais cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa frustration, qui augmenta de seconde en seconde… Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y tienne plus, et se mette à fouiller son sac en lâchant un juron.

« Quel con aussi de garder des clopes sur moi. » dit-il en allumant la cigarette qui était déjà dans sa bouche.

Il était presque une heure du matin maintenant, et la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était suffisamment éloignée des bars et des boîtes de nuit du coin pour être déjà complètement déserte. Le jeune homme aurait dû commencer à rentrer – il n'avait rien de mieux à faire après tout – mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il préférait rester encore un peu, ne trouvant pas la force de se lever pour partir.

Il repensa à la conversation animée qu'il avait eue avec Susan et Nathaniel. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à les revoir dans de telles conditions. Ça s'était mal passé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui était arrivé à la fin du lycée était encore un sujet sensible pour lui, et Castiel réagissait toujours en se réfugiant derrière un masque de colère lorsqu'il se trouvait pris de court, et qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il n'était pas extrêmement doué pour tout ce qui appartenait au domaine du 'social'. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait parler aux gens s'il le voulait bien sûr, mais le fait est qu'il en avait rarement envie. Lysandre et Susan étaient ses deux seuls vrais amis au lycée, et il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'en avoir plus.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec Susan aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle était venue vers lui, sans doute avec de bonnes intentions. Peut-être que s'il y mettait un peu du sien, ils pourraient redevenir aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient autrefois ? Il grimaça en repensant à la raison pour laquelle il lui en voulait. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir envie de côtoyer à nouveau la jeune fille.

Mais comme si une seule surprise ne suffisait pas en une soirée, il avait fallu que Nathaniel débarque lui aussi. Et putain, si il s'était attendu à le revoir celui-là… Quand ils étaient au lycée, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se blairer. Leurs caractères étaient juste trop opposés pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. A l'époque, ce dernier était un type coincé qui prenait son rôle de délégué beaucoup trop au sérieux. Et lui, n'en aurait rien eu à faire si tant est qu'il lui avait fichu la paix, mais l'autre passait son temps à lui faire des remarques lorsqu'il séchait les cours, ce qui avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. A présent, Nathaniel était toujours aussi pénible, mais il avait visiblement décidé de changer de registre. Car d'après ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, ce dernier se prenait désormais pour une sorte de voyou à deux balles. C'en était presque risible.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire puisqu'il connaissait certains de ses antécédents. L'idée qu'il était battu par son père n'était qu'une rumeur qui circulait à l'époque, mais lui, il avait su par Susan que c'était vrai. Nathaniel avait même fini par quitter le domicile familial pour partir vivre seul, et la jeune fille avait été là pour le soutenir. Elle faisait partie des meilleurs amis de Castiel, donc il n'avait pas pu rester étranger à tout ça. Lui et le délégué s'étaient un peu rapprochés, même si ça n'avait pas suffi à effacer leurs précédents conflits. Oui, Nathaniel avait commencé à changer un peu après ça, et tout le monde l'avait vu, mais pas à ce point… Ce qu'il avait vu de lui aujourd'hui était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait gardé comme souvenir du jeune homme. Au fond, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui.

Il repensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. C'était pendant la dernière soirée étudiante qui avait réuni pratiquement toute leur classe du lycée. Susan avait déjà quitté la ville à l'époque, et comme Lysandre n'était pas venu non plus, Castiel s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir avec qui rester. Il avait failli quitter la soirée sur le champ mais, bizarrement, il s'était à la place retrouvé à traîner avec Nathaniel. Il faut dire que l'alcool aide à oublier ses rancœurs. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une soirée, et ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là était négligeable. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces souvenirs.

Sa cigarette était complètement consumée maintenant. Il en écrasa les restes sur le banc et jeta le mégot par terre avant de se lever.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment pris l'air pour aujourd'hui, il attrapa sa guitare par la lanière, et commença à rentrer chez-lui à pied.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 13h00**

Ce furent les sauvages cris de Sid Vicious chantant 'Anarchy in the UK !' qui tirèrent Castiel de son sommeil avec un grognement mécontent.

« Putain, c'est qui l'ahuri qui a changé la sonnerie de mon portable sans me demander mon avis… »

Il se souvint qu'il avait vu Ernest s'approcher de son téléphone de façon suspicieuse peu avant le concert de la veille, et proféra quelques menaces de mort à voix basse. Il attrapa l'appareil et appuya sur le voyant rouge pour rejeter l'appel. Le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à répondre maintenant. La personne à l'autre bout du fil n'avait qu'à ne pas l'appeler à des heures indues comme celle-ci. Sa conviction se raffermit encore lorsqu'il vit le nom de son correspondant. Evelyn bien sûr, qui d'autre…

Il remarqua qu'il avait reçu de nombreux sms dans la nuit. Beaucoup venaient de fans inquiets qui voulaient prendre de ses nouvelles après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Son numéro n'était malheureusement pas un secret puisqu'un certain nombre des élèves qui avaient été avec lui au lycée ou à la fac le possédaient et avaient pu le faire circuler.

Mais au milieu des sms de fans, il remarqua le nom de Susan. Ses traits se tendirent légèrement. Elle lui avait donc envoyé un message ? Mais avec quelles intentions? Il hésita quelques secondes devant son écran. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'ouvrir ce sms pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il ne savait pas encore s'il souhaitait renouer contact avec elle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus certain que ce soit ce qu'elle veuille. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse en fait d'une lettre d'adieu bien énervée où elle lui reprochait la scène qu'il avait faite hier. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas avouer ses erreurs, mais il savait qu'il s'était emporté plus que nécessaire.

Le pouce à quelques millimètres de l'écran, il sursauta lorsque les hurlements de Sid Vicious retentirent à nouveau. Décidément, Evelyn ne semblait pas prête à lui ficher la paix. Il poussa un soupir résigné et accepta l'appel.

« Castiel, ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de te joindre ! T'es quand même pas encore en train de dormir ? »

« Plus maintenant. Et bonjour à toi aussi. »

L'un des défauts les plus agaçants d'Evelyn était sa propension à se lever tôt chaque matin, et à être bourrée d'énergie même quand elle s'était couchée à pas d'heure la veille. Le pire était bien sûr le fait qu'elle exigeait la même chose de ses amis, et qu'elle était prête à les tirer du lit à 8 heures du matin si ça lui prenait et qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Peu importe » dit-elle en ignorant ses remarques « Aujourd'hui c'est aprem' sportive pour Crowstorm ! On a bien besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. Surtout toi d'ailleurs. »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de sous-entendre là ?! »

« J'ai bien vu que tu avais pris un peu de poids. Mais je comprends tu sais. Les gâteaux de la mère d'Arthur sont super bons, et elle nous en ramène à chaque répet' ces derniers temps. »

« C'est complètement faux ! Je touche jamais à ces espèces de tas de boue dégueulasses. »

« T'inquiètes j'te dis. Une aprem à la salle et t'auras tout perdu. Alors bouge-toi les fesses et rejoins-moi là-bas à 14 heures. Oh, et oublie pas de manger un truc avant. Je voudrais pas que tu tombes encore dans les pommes. »

« C'est hors de question. Je suis encore couché là j'te signale. »

« Rendez-vous à 14 heures j'ai dit, et t'as intérêt à être là. Je viendrai te tirer du lit moi-même s'il le faut, et tu sais que j'en suis capable. A tout à l'heure. »

Evelyn raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse. Le jeune homme avait presque envie de l'ignorer pour retourner se coucher, mais il finit par se lever en se frottant le haut du crâne. Après tout, s'il restait chez-lui, il allait traîner au lit comme une loque toute la journée. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de faire un peu d'exercice à la place. Après avoir avalé des restes de poulet froids et s'être préparé sommairement, il quitta son appartement.

« Salut Castiel ! » l'interpella Evelyn lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur place.

En voyant qu'elle était seule, il lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Où sont Arthur et Eliott ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient venir eux aussi. »

« Oui je sais m'en parle pas » dit-elle en soupirant « Eliott est avec une fille et Arthur a un repas de famille. J'ai rien pu faire pour les forcer à venir… »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement résigné en comprenant qu'il allait devoir supporter Evelyn seul, et poussa la porte de la salle de sport. Il croisa Kim en entrant et la salua brièvement. Il avait appris récemment qu'elle était devenue la gérante de ce lieu. Il était content pour elle qu'elle ait réussi à trouver un job qui lui convenait à ce point. Kim était une fille cool, et il s'entendait bien avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ? » lui demanda Evelyn quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale « Perso je crois que vais réquisitionner un des tapis de course. »

« J'ai bien envie d'aller soulever un peu de fonte. »

« Okay. On se revoit tout à l'heure alors. »

Il était en train de se diriger vers les appareils de musculation lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« Hé, Castiel ! »

Un peu plus loin, appuyé sur l'un des coins du ring de boxe, Nathaniel le regardait de façon appuyée. Le jeune homme se retint de faire la grimace. Décidément, il voyait ce mec un peu trop souvent à son gout ces temps-ci. L'expression sur son visage ne lui disait rien de bon. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bon termes la nuit précédente, et il avait bien l'air d'être du genre rancunier.

« T'as coupé court à notre mésentente d'hier, en t'enfuyant lâchement comme tu l'as fait. J'aime pas les conflits non résolus. Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais de régler ça sur le ring ? »

Castiel l'inspecta du regard en plissant les yeux. Est-ce-qu'il était sérieux ?

« Attends… T'es en train de me proposer un combat de boxe ? »

« Ouais. Quoi de mieux que d'en venir aux poings pour conclure un conflit comme des hommes ? »

« Ouais, enfin me prends pas pour un abruti en essayant de me faire croire que tu proposes ça innocemment. Je vois que t'étais en train de t'entraîner à frapper contre un punching-ball. Comme je suis pas trop con j'en déduis que tu fais ça souvent et que t'as un peu d'expérience dans ce sport. Alors que moi, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pas vraiment mon cas. Désolé mais j'aime pas trop l'idée d'être en position de faiblesse par rapport à toi. »

« Si tu veux je peux m'attacher une main dans le dos et t'affronter avec un seul poing. Ça te rassurerait plus, 'Cassi' ? » proposa-t-il avec un air moqueur.

Il était clairement en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Castiel sentit son sang monter brusquement jusqu'à sa tête. Tout à coup, la proposition de Nathaniel lui paraissait être une bonne excuse pour faire tâter de ses poings à cet imbécile. Il essaya de se contrôler, mais ne parvint pas à tenir plus d'une seconde.

« Pour qui tu me prends espèce d'abruti ?! Ok t'as gagné. Je vais monter sur ton putain de ring et t'éclater la gueule bien comme il faut. Et si tu me parles encore de t'attacher une main dans le dos j'te tue. »

« Ok, ça marche ! » dit l'autre en faisant soudain preuve d'un enthousiasme presque puéril « Et pour rendre ça plus intéressant, on a qu'à dire que le perdant doit s'agenouiller et s'excuser pour hier. »

« Pas de problème » répondit-il sans réfléchir « De toute façon j'ai pas l'intention de perdre. Chiale pas trop quand tu devras te mettre à genoux devant moi. »

Après tout, l'ancien délégué ne pouvait pas être si doué que ça avec ses poings. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il pratiquait ce sport à l'époque, et il n'était clairement pas du genre à en venir facilement aux mains il y a quatre ans.

Un sourire de défi éclaira le visage de Nathaniel. Mais Evelyn choisit ce moment pour les interrompre.

« C'est hors de question Castiel » dit-elle en arrivant vers eux « Tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Pourquoi tu aurais ton mot à dire ? Si j'ai envie de me battre c'est mon droit. Je vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était profondément stupide.

« Castiel. Tu es le guitariste de Crowstorm je te rappelle. Tu peux pas te permettre de te faire démolir la face. On a d'autres concerts prévus pour bientôt. Tu comptes te pointer sur scène avec le visage couvert de bleus ? Et je vais même pas mentionner le risque que tu sois blessé aux mains. Quand on est musicien pro, c'est un devoir de prendre soin de soi un minimum. »

« 'Me faire démolir la face' ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est plutôt moi qui vais lui démolir la face. » dit-il en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

« Castiel… »

« Il y a pas à discuter. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

Exaspérée, Evelyn se tourna vers Nathaniel et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un clin d'œil, et souleva les cordes pour permettre à Castiel de monter sur le ring. Il lui jeta une paire de gants de boxe qui traînait dans un coin de la zone de combat et commença à enfiler les siens.

« Comme t'as pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de boxe je vais t'expliquer l'essentiel. Déjà on va se baser sur un type de combat plutôt du genre kick-boxing. Ça veut dire que dans les cibles à atteindre, seuls le visage, le buste et les jambes sont autorisés. T'as le droit d'utiliser les poings, les pieds et les genoux pour frapper. Comme on n'a pas d'arbitre, on va dire que le premier qui reste au sol pendant une seconde a perdu. Normalement c'est pas ça, mais si je dois te mettre K.O pour de bon, tu risques de finir salement amoché. Je suis quelqu'un de galant donc je voudrais pas énerver ta petite copine plus que nécessaire. »

Il jeta un regard en biais à Evelyn, qui n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis tout à l'heure.

« C'est pas ma copine » dit-il « Tu vois bien que c'est ma mère. »

L'autre étouffa un rire. Pour Evelyn, ce fut la phrase de trop.

« Bon, j'ai pas envie de voir ça donc je me tire » dit-elle « T'es même arrivé à me couper l'envie de faire du sport Castiel. Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu te ramènes avec le moindre bleu à la prochaine répét', tu pourras faire tes prières. A plus. »

Le jeune homme la regarda partir pendant quelques secondes. Il aurait peut-être dû se sentir coupable, mais après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi de le traîner jusqu'à la salle. Elle n'allait pas maintenant se plaindre sous prétexte qu'il faisait de l'exercice comme elle l'avait souhaité. Bon, un type d'exercice un peu différent de ce qu'elle avait prévu, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien.

« Ok, tu as retenu les règles ? Dans ce cas c'est parti. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, sa posture et son attitude changèrent du tout au tout. Il positionna ses pieds et ses bras pour se mettre en garde, et son visage se transforma en un bloc de concentration. Il restait en mouvement, bougeant d'un pied à l'autre en ne lâchant jamais Castiel du regard.

Ce dernier s'empressa d'imiter la position de son adversaire, mais il était conscient que son statut de novice était clairement visible. L'autre laissa échapper un sourire moqueur.

« Ta position de garde est vraiment merdique. »

« La ferme. » grogna le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard.

Le premier coup arriva tellement vite qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de se préparer. Nathaniel lui asséna un direct du droit qu'il parvint à esquiver de justesse en se penchant rapidement sur le côté, mais il ne vit pas venir le coup de pied sur lequel son adversaire avait enchaîné en moins d'une seconde. Il grimaça lorsque le tibia du jeune homme percuta violemment ses côtes, mais ne s'avoua pas défait pour autant. Il profita du fait que l'autre n'avait pas encore complètement retrouvé son équilibre pour s'avancer à son tour et le surprendre avec un crochet du droit qu'il lui asséna plusieurs fois, avant que l'autre ne contre-attaque en s'élançant brusquement en avant pour lui coller un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Castiel sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer et fut légèrement sonné par le coup. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, Nathaniel enchaîna sur un nouveau direct qui l'atteint en plein visage. Profitant de l'état de choc de son adversaire, il plaça son bras droit derrière la tête de ce dernier et le tira vers le bas en un mouvement rapide pour le forcer à se pencher, avant de lever la cuisse pour lui flanquer un violent coup de genou dans le ventre.

Castiel lâcha une exclamation étouffée mais se redressa aussitôt. C'était sans compter sur son adversaire, qui crocheta sa cheville avec son pied, et l'envoya instantanément s'étaler au sol en lui faisant un balayage.

« Et merde, putain… » grogna-t-il en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre lamentablement le combat.

Nathaniel était déjà en train de retirer ses gants avec un air suffisant.

« Comme d'habitude avec toi Castiel : tout dans la gueule mais rien dans les actes. Je suis quand même un peu déçu, j'espérais que tu montrerais un peu plus de résistance… »

En entendant ces paroles provocatrices, il se releva d'un bond, livide de rage. Il avait été complètement con de rentrer dans son jeu. De toute évidence, il avait très largement sous-estimé le niveau du jeune homme dans ce sport. Mais bon sang, quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu acquérir une telle aisance au combat ? Il leur était quelques fois arrivé d'en venir vaguement aux mains à l'époque du lycée, à chaque fois à l'initiative de Castiel, et ça avait toujours été lui qui avait eu le dessus à l'époque! Les choses avaient changé, et clairement pas à son avantage.

« La ferme connard, prend pas cet air supérieur avec moi. Ça se serait passé différemment si c'était moi qui avais imposé mes règles, et tu le sais. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« En attendant, tu vas faire pleurer Evelyn quand elle te verra. Ça m'a bien l'air d'être un début d'œil au beurre noir que t'as là. Tu m'en vois désolé… »

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Au contraire, il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule avec son petit sourire narquois. Il ressentit brusquement la furieuse envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans les dents.

« Est-ce-que tu comptes tenir ta promesse du coup ? » demanda Nathaniel en ignorant délibérément la colère de son interlocuteur « Tu dois t'agenouiller et me faire tes excuses. T'as donné ta parole d'homme je te rappelle. »

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il fasse une telle chose. Plutôt crever.

Alors qu'il pensait ces mots, il eut une sensation étrange au niveau de la poitrine, comme si quelque-chose le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il baissa les yeux et porta une main à son ventre, mais tout semblait normal.

Il eut alors l'impression que tout devenait flou, comme si sa vision était en train de s'épaissir. Il releva la tête, mais les choses se brouillèrent soudain encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien, et il fut bientôt entouré d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Nathaniel avait disparu, et avec lui la salle de sport tout entière.

« Putain qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?! » s'écria-t-il, comme pour vérifier qu'il pouvait bien entendre sa voix, et que tout ça était réel.

L'environnement immaculé dans lequel il se trouvait était parfaitement semblable à celui qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait eu ces hallucinations étranges après s'être évanoui sur scène. Soit les deux événements étaient liés, soit il était tout simplement en train de devenir fou. Peut-être les deux.

 _Le jeune homme marchait dans un corridor mal éclairé, ignorant tous les appartements devant lesquels il passait. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la dernière porte du couloir, et leva les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Le numéro 277. C'était bien là. Il frappa trois coups à la porte, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Castiel n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience. Après avoir attendu pendant cinq secondes, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte, avant de faire quelques pas dans l'appartement._

 _« Bon Susan, c'est pas que j'aie mieux à faire mais tu peux au moins venir m'ouvrir vu que je te fais la grâce te t'honorer de ma présence ic… »_

 _Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien n'avait changé lorsqu'il les rouvrit._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que… ? »_

 _Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça._

Encore la même vision. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Cette scène n'était pas un souvenir, et pourtant, Susan y était mentionnée. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Castiel ? Castiel ? Castiel réveille-toi ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque-chose qui ne collait pas.

Il sentit deux mains lui agripper fermement les épaules pour le secouer, et grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Thank god ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir parmi les vivants. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt en entendant ces mots familiers. Evelyn se trouvait devant lui avec un air visiblement soulagé. Il était allongé sur un canapé, dans une pièce qui se trouvait dans les quartiers privés du bar où avait eu lieu le concert. Celle-là même où il s'était réveillé après s'être évanoui sur scène.

Soudain pris d'un doute atroce, il chercha fébrilement dans ses poches pour en tirer son portable.

Il lâcha un juron lorsqu'il vit la date et l'heure.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h10**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h10**

Ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les chiffres affichés par l'horloge numérique changent brusquement dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Minuit dix. Le 13 novembre. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il était plus de quatorze heures lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Nathaniel dans la salle de sport.

Et puis, pourquoi était-il là maintenant ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le concert venait seulement de se terminer ?

Il devait être en plein rêve. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

La seule autre alternative possible, c'était qu'il venait de faire un saut dans le temps de plus de quatorze heures en arrière.

« Castiel ? »

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Evelyn. Plusieurs secondes venaient de s'écouler durant lesquelles il s'était contenté de regarder dans le vide en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'éviter d'attirer l'attention.

« Est-ce-que tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme décida de l'ignorer, préférant plutôt poser la question qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

« Evelyn, est-ce-que… Est-ce-que je me suis évanoui sur scène ? Le concert… Il vient seulement de se terminer ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise par sa question, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air vaguement désolé.

« Tu as perdu connaissance pendant la chanson. Tout le monde a flippé pour toi, et on a dû terminer le concert plus tôt que prévu. »

Elle posa alors ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, et s'approcha pour l'inspecter du regard.

« Tu es resté dans les vapes pendant un bon moment. Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? Désolée mais je trouve ça inquiétant. On devrait appeler les urgences- »

« Non ! »

Castiel s'était redressé en une fraction de seconde, rejetant la suggestion de la jeune femme sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Il refusait de mettre les pieds dans un hôpital. Il détestait ça, et de toute façon, ce n'était clairement pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

« Je vais bien. Pas la peine d'appeler qui que ce soit. »

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, ou en tout cas, il n'était pas certain que ça le soit. Mais qu'il aille bien ou pas, il semblait peu probable qu'un médecin soit la personne appropriée pour l'aider à résoudre son problème de discontinuité temporelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait raconter à n'importe qui ce qui le tracassait en cet instant. Même Evelyn le prendrait probablement pour un fou s'il lui disait qu'il pensait venir du futur.

Honnêtement, lui-même n'était plus certain d'être complètement sain d'esprit. Il avait eu des sortes d'hallucinations étranges après s'être évanoui en plein concert. Peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'un début, et qu'il se mettait maintenant à imaginer des morceaux de journée tout entiers qui n'existaient que dans sa tête. Il se pinça discrètement le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais la douleur était bien présente. Ça ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, et les souvenirs remontèrent brusquement jusqu'à sa mémoire. Evelyn n'avait pas été seule lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois. S'il était vraiment retourné dans le passé, en toute logique, les mêmes personnes devaient se trouver dans la pièce cette fois aussi.

Son regard croisa celui de Susan, et il sut qu'il avait bel et bien vécu cet instant auparavant. Ses yeux avaient la même lueur hésitante que dans la scène dont il se rappelait.

Elle s'approcha en évitant son regard. Ses doigts semblaient incapables de rester immobiles, et s'agrippaient nerveusement les uns aux autres.

La jeune fille finit par planter ses yeux dans les siens, et, maladroitement, elle fit une tentative de sourire.

« Hmm… Salut ! » dit-elle en levant la main avec incertitude.

Elle se mordit soudain la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, semblant se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une introduction suffisante.

« Je… Comment ça va ? » ajouta-t-elle en balbutiant.

Castiel avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il se contenta de la regarder avec un air impassible. Il ne souhaitait pas se retaper cette conversation épuisante dans son intégralité. Le mieux à faire, c'était probablement de l'ignorer.

« C'est pas la peine Susan » dit-il avec un ton cassant « Là tout de suite j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, donc on parlera un autre jour si tu veux bien. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps dans un dialogue de sourds. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se teinta de rouge. Une étincelle de colère, presque imperceptible, venait de s'allumer dans son regard.

« P… Pourquoi tu me parles de cette façon ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante « Je voulais seulement- »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé à la fin du lycée ? » l'interrompit-il froidement « Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. »

Susan resta muette. Le choc et la culpabilité étaient visibles sur son expression. Ses yeux devinrent humides, et ils se rivèrent vers le sol. Elle se détourna pour masquer son visage.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un connard Castiel » intervint alors une voix grave « Susan a rien fait de mal, elle était simplement inquiète pour toi. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Nathaniel et le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pas oublié la raclée qu'il lui avait mise tout à l'heure sur le ring. Ou plutôt… La raclée qu'il lui mettrait tout à l'heure sur le ring.

« Il me semble pas t'avoir sonné toi. Décidément, t'aimes toujours autant qu'avant te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas. »

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, il le jaugea du regard sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler l'expression surprise qui était apparue brièvement sur son visage.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai pas changé » finit-il par dire en jetant un regard en biais à Susan.

Castiel en avait plus que marre de cette discussion sans intérêt. Il ne voulait parler à ni l'une ni l'autre de ses anciennes connaissances. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'ils lui foutent la paix tous les deux. Il se souvint de l'expression narquoise qu'avait arboré le visage de Nathaniel lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu. Ce dernier n'avait retenu aucun de ses coups, et n'avait pas caché le plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris au cours de l'affrontement. Ce type était définitivement un vicieux, et repenser à ça faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

« Oh, prends pas ça pour un compliment » dit-il en prenant soin de le laisser voir tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait « Je suis conscient du fait que t'es une raclure, t'inquiètes. »

Dès l'instant où ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche, le visage de Nathaniel se transforma en un masque de haine. Livide, il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il s'approcha de lui, une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

« Pardon ? T'as dit quoi espèce de petite merde ?! »

« Arrêtez ! » s'écria Susan en s'interposant entre eux.

Son geste eut le mérite de calmer un peu les choses. Même si Nathaniel avait toujours l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre, il se contenta de jeter un dernier regard noir à Castiel, avant de se détourner en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Hum… Dites, c'est toujours aussi tendu entre vous trois ? » demanda Evelyn avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là « J'ai laissé Susan venir en coulisses parce-que je pensais que vous étiez amis, mais je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait… Vous comptez pas vous battre quand même ? »

Le jeune homme attrapa sa guitare par la lanière et se leva.

« T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui vais me casser. J'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. »

Lui et Nathaniel échangèrent un regard assassin, puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie en quelques grandes enjambées. La porte claqua violemment derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs.

Il avait besoin de se calmer tout de suite. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne parviendrait qu'à foutre encore plus la merde dans une situation qui était déjà bien puante. Il fallait qu'il se pose et qu'il fasse le point sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille, et alla s'asseoir sur le banc à moitié défoncé qui faisait face à la ville dépeuplée. Il sortit une cigarette de son sac, et l'alluma avec son briquet. Il relâcha une volute de fumée, et la regarda s'élever en l'air.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Est-ce-que tout ça était un rêve ? Une hallucination ? Ou bien… Est-ce qu'il était retourné dans le passé ?

Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette idée absurde, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, et la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche lui échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu se souvenir de sa présence. Avec de grands gestes maladroits, il parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le jeune homme grogna en se frottant le bout des doigts. Il y avait une trace rouge à l'endroit où il venait de se brûler légèrement.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, et pencha la tête en arrière. Ses yeux allèrent se perdre dans le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance après tout. Même si vraiment il avait déjà vécu les prochaines quatorze heures, la journée finirait par prendre fin. Et tout redeviendrait normal lorsque le lendemain arriverait.

Oui. Il n'y avait pas de raison de se prendre la tête avec ça. Quelle que soit la cause de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, elle n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance.

Le jeune homme écrasa son mégot, et le jeta par terre avant de se lever. Il attrapa sa guitare, puis commença à faire le chemin à pied pour rentrer chez-lui.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 13h00**

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Sid Vicious se mit à hurler les paroles d' _Anarchy in the UK_. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en se maudissant intérieurement.

« Putain, j'aurais dû penser à changer cette foutue sonnerie… » grogna-t-il en attrapant son portable.

Il appuya sur le voyant vert pour accepter l'appel, et cala l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Evelyn… » grommela-t-il sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui était son correspondant.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Vu le ton de ta voix, je dirais que tu es encore couché. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Et toi tu m'appelles pour me proposer d'aller à la salle de sport, c'est ça ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis, la jeune femme laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

« Wow Castiel, tu m'avais caché que tu avais des dons de médium ! Sans rire, comment t'as deviné ? »

« Un pressentiment… »

« Cool. Dans ce cas j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu t'es déjà préparé psychologiquement à l'idée de venir soulever de la fonte avec moi. On se rejoint là-bas à 14 heures ? Je vais aussi appeler Eliott et Arthur pour leur proposer de venir. »

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas cette fois. Il savait déjà qu'il finirait par y aller de toute façon, et il n'était pas contre l'idée de sortir pour se bouger un peu.

« Ok. A plus » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de raccrocher.

Bizarrement, il semblait s'être déjà fait à l'idée qu'il était en train de vivre cette journée pour la deuxième fois. Il était actuellement dans un état de passivité relativement absurde. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait rien de normal, mais il préférait ignorer le problème et faire comme si de rien n'était, attendant le moment où les choses finiraient par se régler d'elles-mêmes.

Il s'habilla et se prépara en vitesse. Puis, il sortit de chez-lui et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

« Salut Castiel ! »

Evelyn se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle de sport, et lui faisait de grands gestes de la main.

« Arthur et Eliott n'ont pas pu venir ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle était seule.

« Malheureusement non » dit-t-elle en soupirant « Eliott est avec une fille et Arthur a un repas de famille. J'ai rien pu faire pour les forcer à venir… C'est nul qu'on puisse jamais faire des trucs tous ensemble. Ce genre de choses, c'est nécessaire pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe ! »

« Une prochaine fois surement… » marmonna-t-il en essayant de chasser l'impression de déjà-vu.

Il devait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, et continuer d'ignorer le problème. S'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, il risquait bien d'en perdre sa santé mentale, et de s'arracher tous les cheveux par la même occasion.

Il salua Kim en entrant. Puis, il laissa Evelyn devant les tapis de course, avant de s'avancer jusqu'aux appareils de musculation. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en direction du fond de la salle. Comme il s'y était attendu, Nathaniel était déjà là, accoudé contre l'un des quatre coins du ring de boxe. Il le regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une idée pas nette derrière la tête.

Castiel soutint son regard, et ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de Nathaniel.

« Yo, Castiel ! » dit-il en adoptant une attitude nonchalante « Dis-moi, t'as coupé court à notre mésentente d'hier en t'enfuyant lâchement comme tu l'as fait. J'aime pas les conflits non résolus. Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais de régler ça sur le ring ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, soudain traversé par une hésitation. Il savait que ce combat ne s'était pas bien terminé pour lui la première fois qu'il avait eu lieu, mais il avait gardé ses souvenirs de l'affrontement. Il savait à quoi s'attendre désormais, et ça ne pouvait qu'augmenter ses chances de l'emporter. Il crevait d'envie de donner une bonne leçon à ce type pour effacer ce sourire narquois de son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être si dur que ça de gagner un combat qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était même certain qu'il ne pouvait que sortir vainqueur dans ces conditions.

« Un combat de boxe ? Ok pas de problème » finit-il par dire en prenant un air assuré.

Nathaniel eut l'air surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement, mais une expression enthousiaste s'afficha bien vite sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Bon, dans ce cas ça marche ! Et pour rendre ça plus intéressant, on a qu'à dire que le perdant doit s'agenouiller et s'excuser pour hier. »

« Très bien. Je compte pas perdre de toute façon. Chiale pas trop quand tu vas devoir t'agenouiller devant moi. »

Un sourire de défi éclaira le visage de Nathaniel.

C'est à cet instant qu'Evelyn arriva. A voir l'expression sur son visage, elle avait tout l'air d'avoir entendu leur conversation.

« Castiel, tu es complètement fou ? » s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant vers eux « Tu ne comptes quand même pas te battre ? »

« Evelyn, on en a déjà parlé. Même si je suis un membre du groupe, j'ai mon libre arbitre, et j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix. »

« Tes propres choix ? Parce-que te faire démolir la face c'est un choix peut-être ? Comment tu comptes participer aux prochains concerts si tu as le visage couvert de bleus ? Et si jamais tu te blesses aux mains… »

« Ça ira j'te dis. C'est plutôt moi qui vais lui démolir la face. »

Nathaniel ricana avec un air dubitatif.

« Castiel… » l'implora la jeune femme.

« Il y a pas à discuter. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Nathaniel, qui aida le jeune homme à monter sur le ring après avec répondu à Evelyn par un clin d'œil provocateur. Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs gants, et il commença à expliquer les règles à son adversaire.

Trop énervée pour avoir envie de voir ça, la jeune femme s'en alla, après avoir menacé le guitariste de le tuer si jamais elle le voyait arriver avec des bleus à la prochaine répétition.

Nathaniel n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour annoncer le début du combat.

« Ok, tu as retenu les règles ? Dans ce cas c'est parti. »

Cette fois, Castiel fut prêt aussi rapidement que lui. Il positionna ses pieds et ses bras pour se mettre en garde, et ses traits se durcirent. Son attention toute entière était désormais portée sur le combat qui les voyait s'affronter. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus son adversaire.

Nathaniel ne lui fit pas de remarque, et fut le premier à frapper avec un direct du droit. Le jeune homme l'esquiva en faisant un pas de retrait, ce qui ne permit pas à l'autre d'enchaîner sur un deuxième coup. Cette fois-ci, c'est Castiel qui lui donna un coup de pied frontal, qui le prit par surprise et le força à reculer. Cependant, il ne resta pas désarçonné bien longtemps, et fondit sur son adversaire pour lui asséner une série de coups dans le ventre qui s'enchaînèrent si rapidement qu'il ne put rien faire pour les contrer. Nathaniel lui colla un uppercut dans la mâchoire qui le laissa sonné, avant d'enchaîner sur un direct du droit qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Profitant de son état de choc, il plaça son bras droit derrière la tête de son adversaire et le tira vers le bas en un mouvement rapide afin de le forcer à se pencher, avant de lever brusquement la cuisse pour lui flanquer un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Castiel sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge, mais il n'attendit pourtant pas une seconde pour se redresser. Il ne remarqua que trop tard que le jeune homme s'était déjà rapproché de lui. Ce dernier crocheta sa cheville avec son pied, et l'envoya instantanément s'étaler au sol en lui faisant un balayage.

« Putain ! » s'écria-t-il, tellement furieux contre lui-même qu'il frappa le sol avec son poing.

Il se sentait pathétique. Même en ayant déjà vécu ce combat auparavant, il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre cet imbécile trop sûr de lui.

L'imbécile en question était déjà en train de retirer ses gants avec un air suffisant.

« Comme d'habitude avec toi Castiel : tout dans la gueule mais rien dans les actes. Je suis quand même un peu déçu, j'espérais que tu montrerais un peu plus de résistance… »

Le jeune homme se releva, livide de rage. Ses poings le démangeaient. Il avait envie de lui en coller une. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et parvint à garder le contrôle.

« Alors, tu comptes tenir ta promesse ? » continua Nathaniel avec un sourire moqueur « Tu dois t'agenouiller et me faire tes excuses. T'as donné ta parole d'homme je te rappelle. »

« Plutôt crever ouais. »

Il ne le ferait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il lui donne cette satisfaction. Il préférait encore recommencer cette journée depuis le début une nouvelle fois si ça pouvait lui permettre d'échapper à ça.

A cet instant, il eut une sensation bizarre au niveau du ventre, comme si un crochet venait d'agripper son nombril et essayait de le tirer vers l'avant. Il eut l'impression que sa vision se détériorait. Tout devenait flou autour de lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'émettre cette constatation que le décor disparut brusquement dans une explosion de lumière blanche. Il ne voyait plus rien, perdu dans un océan monochromatique.

« Castiel ? Castiel ? Castiel réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Evelyn était penchée au-dessus de lui. Le canapé miteux du bar dans lequel avait eu lieu le concert était toujours aussi mou et inconfortable.

Il venait une fois de plus de retourner dans le passé.

* * *

 **Edit du 29/09 :** Chapitre réécrit (ou en tout cas grandement modifié par rapport à la version de base) Encore une fois, les changements sont surtout stylistiques. Pas de modifications dans l'histoire donc ^^ Les chapitres 3 et 4 sont en cours de modifications, mais actuellement ils sont encore publiés sous leur version originale. J'essaie de les corriger au plus vite.

 **Réponse aux reviews :** LizethMM : Thanks for commenting this chapter! ^^ Don't worry, I have a few chapters already written, and I already know most of what will happen in the story, so I am quite motivated to continue writing it, and I don't think I will abandon it soon!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h10**

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, pour constater qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus dans les coulisses du bar. C'était la même pièce que d'habitude. Les mêmes meubles usés et poussiéreux, la même légère odeur de renfermé, et surtout, la même heure affichée par les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Castiel l'avait compris désormais. Il avait déjà vécu ce moment à l'identique. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette journée venait d'avoir été remise à zéro.

Sans dire un mot, il attrapa sa guitare et se leva.

« Castiel, qu'est-ce-que… ? »

Il eut une hésitation lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Evelyn, mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et pour ça il allait devoir faire le choix d'ignorer son amie. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec une conversation qu'il avait déjà vécue par deux fois.

« Désolé Evelyn mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je dois faire quelque-chose. Quelque-chose d'important. On parlera un autre jour. Ça vaut pour toi, aussi bien que pour Susan. A la prochaine. »

Il n'eut aucune réaction face à la mine abasourdie qui s'afficha sur son visage. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, et sortit en la refermant brusquement derrière lui.

Il en était certain désormais. Il avait voyagé dans le temps. Pour la troisième fois maintenant, il était en train de vivre cette journée. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer d'ignorer la réalité, aussi inconfortable soit-elle.

Quant à l'élément déclencheur, il était à peu près certain de savoir en quoi il résidait. A l'issue de sa défaite contre Nathaniel, il s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de se mettre à genoux pour lui faire ses excuses. L'idée même était insoutenable à ses yeux, et il se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il aurait préféré revivre cette journée une fois de plus plutôt que de tenir son engagement. Quelque-chose de similaire s'était également produit la fois précédente, ou plutôt, son ressenti à l'issue du match avait été le même.

C'était donc clair. La raison pour laquelle il était retourné dans le passé, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Il avait le pouvoir de remonter le temps.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à se diriger vers chez lui dès l'instant où il avait quitté le bar. Il était tellement profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il arrivait déjà dans son quartier.

Il se sentait perdu. Pourquoi donc possédait-il un tel pouvoir ? Et quelle était l'étendue de ses facultés ? Avoir la capacité de voyager dans le temps, ce n'était pas rien. Pouvait-il ne serait-ce que concevoir la palette de possibilités qui s'ouvrirait à lui s'il possédait vraiment un tel don ? Ou bien est-ce-que cela dépassait même son imagination ?

Malgré tout, un doute subsistait. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'être définitivement certain que tout cela n'était pas un malentendu. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pourrait à nouveau remonter le temps si jamais il le souhaitait.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez-lui, il n'entra pas par la porte principale. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers le garage. Deux voitures étaient garées à l'intérieur. L'une d'entre elles appartenait à ses parents. Ils la laissaient ici depuis des années, et ne s'en servaient que lorsqu'ils revenaient à Anteros. L'autre véhicule était le sien. Il se l'était payé, en partie avec ses économies, et en partie avec l'argent que Crowstorm avait commencé à gagner. Il était loin d'être riche bien sûr, et ce n'était qu'une voiture d'occasion sans grande prétention, mais c'était _sa_ voiture. Il avait refusé de récupérer celle de ses parents, préférant vider son portefeuille s'il le fallait. Ce véhicule, c'était ses ailes, et ce qui lui donnait la liberté de se déplacer où il l'entendait. C'était important et symbolique qu'il soit complètement sien.

Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et mit le contact. La voiture démarra avec un léger vrombissement, et il sortit du garage avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 8h12**

Il avait roulé toute la nuit sans destination en tête, se laissant porter seulement par son instinct et par les routes d'asphalte qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous ses yeux. Il s'était arrêté quelques fois, pour refaire le plein et pour somnoler un peu, mais il n'était jamais resté au même endroit pendant plus d'une demi-heure. La facture d'autoroute commençait à être élevée, mais ça lui importait peu. S'il pouvait vraiment voyager dans le temps, l'argent ne serait pas un problème.

Ce périple sans destination n'avait pas vraiment de but précis. Castiel avait seulement décidé de tout laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui et de faire quelque-chose de fou, quelque-chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. A l'issue de cette journée, il serait fixé, et saurait enfin si oui ou non il était réellement capable de soumettre le temps à sa volonté. Cette journée était un test. Mais un test dont il comptait bien profiter au maximum.

Il se gara dans un petit village de campagne, et sortit du véhicule en claquant la portière. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et marcha jusqu'à trouver une épicerie. Le choix était bien moins varié que là où il allait habituellement pour faire ses courses, mais il se fit un garde-manger de fortune avec tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Il alla payer, puis sortit du magasin avec deux sacs remplis de paquets de chips, de sandwiches, de sucreries et de boissons.

Il jeta ses provisions sur la banquette arrière, puis ouvrit un paquet de cookies qu'il finit intégralement en quelques minutes. Il avait également prévu des boissons énergisantes, ce qui serait surement une riche idée s'il avait l'intention de tenir toute la journée avec le peu de sommeil qu'il avait en réserve. Après avoir jeté nonchalamment le paquet vide sous l'un des sièges avant, Castiel fit démarrer sa voiture et quitta le village.

Son intention première avait été de rouler au gré du vent sans se soucier de sa destination, mais le jeune homme commençait à être lassé de voyager à l'aveugle. Il alluma son GPS, et attendit qu'il lui donne sa localisation. En voyant qu'il était arrivé tout au Sud de la France, il eut une idée. La mer Méditerranée n'était pas très loin, à quelques heures de route seulement. Ça ne lui coûtait rien d'aller faire un tour dans le coin, et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la mer. Sûr de son choix, Castiel configura son GPS, et commença à suivre la route qu'il lui indiquait.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 13h43**

Le jeune homme était assis sur un amas de rochers abrupts. Il regardait les vagues s'écraser contre les pierres aux recoins anguleux en fumant et en écoutant la musique de son groupe préféré. Il avait mis les restes de son déjeuner dans un sac en plastique, qui irait sans doute bientôt rejoindre le paquet de biscuits vide sous le siège avant de sa voiture. Il regarda son portable. Evelyn avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant de n'avoir pas de nouvelles de lui après son comportement étrange de la veille, et se demandant où il était passé. Castiel n'avait pas voulu répondre. Il serait impossible pour lui d'expliquer son voyage inopiné à quiconque n'était pas au courant de ses actuels démêlés avec la quatrième dimension. Il avait donc laissé tomber l'idée d'en parler à qui-que-ce-soit, et avait mis son portable en mode avion pour ne plus être dérangé par les appels de son amie. Le jeune homme regarda l'horizon, à la recherche d'une idée pour sa prochaine destination. Il expira profondément, et des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait traversé toute la France, il n'était plus très loin de l'Italie. C'était un pays où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

« Va pour l'Italie. » dit-il en écrasant son mégot sur les rochers, avant de s'allonger au sol.

Il pouvait bien s'autoriser à faire une petite sieste avant de repartir.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 19h28**

Il était assis sur le rebord d'une falaise. Les vagues en contrebas s'agitaient et venaient se fracasser contre la formation de granite noircie par l'humidité. Il avait changé de pays, mais la mer avait gardé le même visage. Quoique, les vagues italiennes étaient peut-être plus agressives. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du vent qui s'était levé.

Le Soleil était en train de se coucher, enveloppant le paysage tout entier dans une lumière rouge tamisée, tandis que les rayons dorés de l'astre se reflétaient sur l'immense étendue liquide, formant une ligne d'un jaune lumineux qui semblait pointer dans la direction de Castiel. C'était la fin de la journée, et bientôt l'heure de tester sa théorie. Pourtant, il aurait souhaité que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé sa journée à voyager, ni de se trouver à cet endroit maintenant. Il avait besoin d'une pause. D'un moment pour lâcher prise et pour tout oublier. Si jamais il était capable de revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer à partir de la fin du concert, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait gagné cette journée de répit sans pour autant perdre une seule seconde de sa vie. L'autre alternative, c'était qu'il ne puisse pas remonter le temps. Dans ce cas, il serait obligé de reprendre sa vie à partir d'ici et maintenant, et d'assumer le voyage qu'il avait entreprit sur un coup de tête.

Mais peu lui importait au final. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il repensa au concert et à ses visions, et il s'imagina en train de se réveiller, secoué par Evelyn après la fin de leur prestation. _'Je souhaite recommencer cette journée.'_ Pensa-t-il avec autant de force et de conviction qu'il le pouvait. _'Je veux retourner dans le passé et revivre ce jour une fois de plus.'_

Il retint son souffle, ne laissant pas sa concentration s'affaiblir un seul instant. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda ses mains, qu'il plaqua contre son ventre. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Ni l'espèce de tiraillement dans l'abdomen, ni l'impression que l'univers autour de lui s'épaississait et se brouillait soudainement. Il ne s'était tout simplement rien passé.

Il étouffa un juron. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Même s'il s'était dit un instant plus tôt que ça ne le dérangerait pas de continuer sa vie comme avant à partir de cet instant, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il s'était menti à lui-même. Il _devait_ vérifier que tout ça n'avait pas été que le fruit de son imagination. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il en soit sûr, ou sinon, il n'arriverait jamais à croire en ses souvenirs et en le fait que les deux journées qu'il avait vécue et revécue étaient bien réelles. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, et renouvela sa tentative en essayant de se concentrer encore plus cette fois-ci. Il se remémorait les souvenirs de cette journée vécue dans une autre ligne d'univers, et essayait de penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant sur le canapé, dans les coulisses de la salle de concert.

C'était en vain. Il resta au même endroit pendant plusieurs heures. Refusant d'abandonner, et mettant de plus en plus d'énergie et d'efforts dans chaque nouvelle tentative.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il ne parvint pas à retourner dans le passé.

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 23h54**

Castiel était avachi sur le siège avant de sa voiture, ses doigts serrés autour de son portable à en faire blanchir leurs jointures, et le regard rivé au sol. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il n'était pas capable de remonter le temps.

Est-ce-que ce qui lui était arrivé était bien réel, ou n'était-ce finalement qu'un rêve ? Il n'en était même plus sûr. Il aurait _dû_ être capable de retourner dans le passé. Il en avait fait le souhait, comme les deux fois qui avaient précédé, alors pourquoi est-ce-que ça n'avait pas marché cette fois-là ? Quelle avait été la différence ? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête sous tous les angles, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'explication.

Le jeune homme posa son portable sur le siège, et sortit de la voiture. Il était toujours près de la falaise qui bordait la mer italienne. Le ciel avait maintenant perdu ses couleurs, mais les étoiles et la lune éclairaient de leur lueur le plafond obscur qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Alors que son regard s'était perdu à l'horizon, une idée fit brusquement son apparition dans son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour retourner au début de la journée, il s'était trouvé dans une situation qu'il avait jugé insoutenable, allant jusqu'à penser qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de s'excuser comme le lui demandait Nathaniel.

Ce que cela signifiait vraiment, c'était qu'à ce moment-là, il avait été intimement persuadé que la mort était une perspective plus attirante que l'idée de continuer cette journée en subissant les conséquences de ses actes et des promesses qu'il avait faites. Il avait été face à une situation qu'il avait jugé aussi inacceptable que la mort, et, par conséquent, son pouvoir l'avait renvoyé dans le passé pour qu'il échappe à cette menace.

Son pouvoir ne se matérialisait pas simplement lorsqu'il en exprimait la volonté, mais lorsqu'il souhaitait échapper à une situation qu'il jugeait insoutenable. C'était là la nuance dans la condition d'activation de son don.

Castiel en était désormais convaincu, il avait fini par comprendre le mécanisme de son pouvoir. Il ne doutait plus de la réalité de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ses souvenirs étaient toujours présents dans son esprit, preuve qu'il avait bel et bien vécu trois fois cette journée par le passé. Il était prêt à faire confiance à sa mémoire.

Il s'avança sur le rebord de la falaise, et ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à l'océan qui s'agitait en contrebas. Il y avait un moyen simple de vérifier si sa théorie était vraie. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et fit un pas vers l'avant, laissant son corps tout entier s'incliner avant de chuter vers le bas, comme au ralenti.

Il avait décidé de faire confiance à sa perception de la réalité, et de croire en son intuition jusqu'au bout. Peut-être que c'était une folie, qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité, et que ce pas en avant vers le vide ne serait que la touche finale de sa descente aux enfers, ainsi que la confirmation qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Peut-être que c'était la fatigue causée par le fait de n'avoir pas dormi la nuit précédente qui le faisait prendre des décisions irréfléchies et dangereuses. Peu lui importait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaître la vérité une fois pour toute.

Il était en train de tomber de plus en plus rapidement. Il pouvait sentir l'air exercer une pression contre son corps et agripper ses vêtements.

Vu la hauteur de la falaise et la façon dont la formation de pierre était configurée, ce n'était pas une chute à laquelle quiconque pouvait survivre.

Alors qu'il voyait les rochers s'approcher dangereusement, il sentit comme un tiraillement dans son estomac. Soudain, le monde qui l'entourait commença à se brouiller et à devenir flou.

Et dans une explosion de lumière, tout devint blanc autour de lui.

* * *

Edit du 16/10/2018 : Chapitre 3 réécrit


	5. Chapitre 4

**Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h10**

« Castiel ? Castiel ? Castiel réveille-toi ! »

Une vague de soulagement mêlée à de la satisfaction parcourut son corps lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il avait vu juste. L'expérience avait été risquée, mais elle avait bien confirmé ses soupçons.

Il était capable de retourner dans le passé lorsque son instinct de survie s'enclenchait sous certaines conditions.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Thank god ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir parmi les vivants. »

Il savait déjà comment cette journée allait se dérouler. Il allait s'engueuler avec Susan et Nathaniel, avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Puis, après une nuit de sommeil, Evelyn et lui iraient à la salle de sport, où il croiserait à nouveau son vieil ennemi, et l'affronterait dans un combat de boxe qu'il perdrait lamentablement.

Cette fois, il ne prendrait pas la fuite. Il vivrait le jour présent tel qu'il aurait dû le faire, sans rien changer à ses décisions. Il en avait fini avec ses expérimentations douteuses pour tester son pouvoir. Le moment était venu de laisser le temps reprendre son cours, et de tirer un trait définitif sur cette journée. Tout ça avait été divertissant tant que ça avait duré, mais s'il devait continuer de revivre les mêmes vingt-quatre heures en boucle, il allait finir par trouver ça monotone.

Les heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel l'interpelle depuis le ring de boxe.

« T'as coupé court à notre mésentente d'hier, en t'enfuyant lâchement comme tu l'as fait. J'aime pas les conflits non résolus. Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais de régler ça sur le ring ? »

Ces mots brûlèrent l'épiderme du jeune homme, lui rappelant avec une certaine amertume les deux autres fois où il les avait entendus, et les conséquences qu'ils avaient entraînées. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il se fasse à nouveau battre par ce type. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier les humiliations. Et il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux que c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. L'écraser pour asseoir sa supériorité et pour se sentir fort. Et, peut-être, lui faire regretter les fois où il lui avait manqué de respect, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

Castiel avait deux options qui s'offraient à lui s'il voulait éviter de se faire pathétiquement humilier par ce mec qu'il détestait : refuser de lui faire face dans un match de boxe, ou bien accepter et gagner le combat.

Il savait pertinemment quelle décision était la plus sage. Pourtant, quelque-chose le tiraillait de l'intérieur et l'empêchait de suivre les conseils que lui dictait la logique.

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas envie de refuser l'affrontement. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Ça lui donnait l'impression de se défiler. D'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour fuir lâchement après s'être fait rétamer par son ennemi. Il avait beau avoir effacé ce qui était arrivé dans ces autres lignes temporelles, ses souvenirs, eux, étaient toujours intacts, et le goût de la défaite cuisante qu'il avait subie était encore frais dans son esprit. S'il décidait de refuser le match maintenant, c'était la dernière impression qu'il garderait de cette journée. Et c'était comme une pulsion, un instinct en lui. Il voulait rétablir ce tors. Il voulait effacer ce sourire narquois du visage de Nathaniel et le remettre à sa place. Il ne voulait pas rester le perdant dans cette histoire.

Le jeune homme attendait sa réponse, accoudé contre l'un des coins du ring de boxe. Il était torse-nu et semblait déjà recouvert d'une mince couche de sueur. Il devait être là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, qu'il avait probablement passées à s'entraîner sur le sac de frappe qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Castiel serra la mâchoire. Toutes ses ambitions étaient bien belles, mais elles n'effaçaient pas la réalité. Et la réalité, c'était que ce type avait un niveau incomparable au sien quand il s'agissait de faire tâter de ses poings à ceux dont la gueule ne lui revenait pas. Il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids pour le battre.

Mais alors qu'il pensait ces mots, une idée fit son apparition dans son esprit. La deuxième fois qu'il s'était battu contre lui, le début du combat avait été différent. Il s'était souvenu de l'affrontement précédent. Il avait alors pu modifier son attitude en conséquence et esquiver les premiers coups, même si sa chance n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

C'était là que se trouvait la faille ! Voilà la technique qu'il devait adopter. La seule qui lui donnait des chances réalistes de l'emporter.

S'il parvenait à se souvenir de chacun des mouvements de son adversaire, il serait capable de le vaincre.

C'était sur un travail d'observation qu'il devait se concentrer s'il souhaitait maximiser ses chances de victoire. Il devait étudier la façon dont le jeune homme bougeait et frappait. C'était la seule option qui s'offrait à lui s'il tenait vraiment à gagner ce combat.

Et pour cela, il faudrait finalement qu'il modifie ses plans.

Il allait devoir se résoudre à utiliser à nouveau son pouvoir. Et ce autant de fois qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sortir vainqueur.

« C'est d'accord » finit-il par dire « J'accepte de me battre contre toi. »

C'est avec un plan bien précis en tête que Castiel commença ce qui s'avérerait n'être que le premier d'une longue série de combats.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 10h00**

Un direct du droit, un coup de pied. Pause. Plusieurs crochets du droit, puis un uppercut, avant de terminer sur un coup de genoux dans le ventre suivi d'une balayette.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, les images de l'affrontement encore gravées dans son esprit. Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif après qu'il ait pris la décision de sortir vainqueur de ce face à face. Il avait l'impression que tout son univers ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça désormais. A tel point que, même dans son sommeil, son cerveau faisait tourner en boucle les images du match.

Il avait maintenant arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait remis cette journée à zéro afin de retenter sa chance contre son adversaire. Ça lui était égal. Le temps n'avait aucune valeur face à la perspective de sa victoire. Et puis, après tout, tout était supprimé lorsqu'il revenait en arrière, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était prêt à sacrifier des semaines, voire même des mois entiers s'il le fallait, mais il finirait par l'emporter. C'était la décision qu'il avait prise.

Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de se lever plus tôt afin de pouvoir s'entraîner dès le matin. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas aller à la salle de sport à ces horaires-là, puisque le risque de croiser Nathaniel était trop grand. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il le rencontrait plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'y essayer. Il préférait s'en tenir à ce qu'il connaissait pour le moment. C'était seulement de cette façon qu'il pourrait gagner le combat, et à vrai dire, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

Non, le travail qu'il effectuait le matin était un travail mental avant tout. Il ne disposait pas de facultés intellectuelles hors du commun, et se souvenir de chacun des gestes effectués par Nathaniel lors de leur affrontement était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avec de l'entraînement, il parvenait à se rappeler de l'essentiel, mais ça demandait une grande concentration, et, chaque matin, il mobilisait toutes ses capacités mentales afin de reconstruire de façon claire dans son esprit les images du match. Les gestes de son adversaire, ses réactions lorsqu'il modifiait l'une de ses attaques, il était capital qu'il parvienne à se souvenir parfaitement de tout ça.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de remettre tous ses souvenirs en place, il se leva, et fit une série de pompes et d'abdos, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à chacun de ses retours dans le passé.

Après qu'il eut terminé, il s'assit sur son lit, légèrement essoufflé, et ferma les yeux. Les images de l'affrontement lui revinrent facilement cette fois-là.

Tout était parfaitement limpide dans sa tête désormais. Il avait retenu chaque geste, chaque détail. Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne.

Il ne pouvait plus perdre.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 14h05**

La voix grave de Nathaniel résonna comme à son habitude dans la salle de sport.

« T'as coupé court à notre mésentente d'hier, en t'enfuyant lâchement comme tu l'as fait. J'aime pas les conflits non résolus. Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais de régler ça sur le ring ? »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots familiers, un sourire en coin éclaira le visage de Castiel.

« Un match de boxe ? Pas de problème, je suis partant. »

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise en le voyant accepter aussi facilement.

« Vraiment ? Ok… dans ce cas j'imagine que ça marche ! »

Son étonnement fut bien vite oublié. Une expression enthousiaste vint le remplacer sur son visage.

« Et pour rendre ça plus intéressant, on a qu'à dire que le perdant doit s'agenouiller et s'excuser pour hier. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ajoute cette condition. Elle l'avait importuné suffisamment de fois pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas l'accepter sans rien dire. Lui aussi était capable de poser des ultimatums casse-pieds s'il le souhaitait.

« Non, c'est pas assez ambitieux comme condition. Tant qu'on y est, autant ne pas s'imposer de limites. Le gagnant a le droit de demander tout ce qu'il veut au perdant. _Ça_ c'est un pari qui demande d'avoir des couilles. »

Nathaniel eu l'air troublé par sa proposition, mais il ne mit que quelques secondes à dissimuler sa réaction derrière une façade confiante. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ok. De toute façon ça ne changera rien si c'est moi qui gagne. »

« Castiel, tu as perdu la tête ? » intervint alors Evelyn en arrivant vers eux « Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre contre lui ? »

« C'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader Evelyn. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Mais… »

Il l'ignora et monta sur le ring.

« Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça » dit-elle en fulminant « Mais si je te vois arriver avec le moindre bleu à la prochaine répét', je t'étripe de mes propres mains ! »

Et, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bon, alors on le commence ce match ? » demanda Nathaniel avec un sourire moqueur « Déjà je vais t'expliquer les règles qu'on va se fixer. »

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Ces règles, il les connaissait désormais par cœur. Tout ce qu'il attendait maintenant, c'était que le combat commence.

Lorsque son adversaire eut fini de parler, il y eut une seconde de silence.

« Bon, tu as tout retenu ? Dans ce cas c'est parti. »

Il avait déjà participé à ce combat de nombreuses fois. Il savait comment ça allait commencer.

Il esquiva le premier direct de Nathaniel puis son coup de pied, avec une fluidité telle que son adversaire ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise et perdit de précieuses secondes. Le jeune homme en profita pour le frapper au visage. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Puis, il recula aussitôt d'un pas, ayant calculé que c'était à cet instant que son adversaire se retournerait pour le frapper. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, mais son coup ne se heurta cette fois-ci qu'à du vide. Castiel profita du fait qu'il avait momentanément baissé sa garde pour le frapper fort en plein ventre, ce qui le fit reculer en poussant une exclamation étouffée. Il lui jeta un regard assassin et se jeta sur lui, l'atteignant cette fois-ci avec un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Mais Le jeune homme s'y était attendu, et il ignora la douleur pour réagir immédiatement. Il se baissa lorsque Nathaniel enchaîna sur un deuxième coup, et parvint ainsi à l'éviter par le bas. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il frappa du poing dans la jambe gauche de son adversaire, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser l'espace d'une seconde.

Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la façon dont l'autre avait achevé le combat à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait face. Il décida de l'imiter, et calqua son attitude sur les mouvements qu'il avait observés chez son ennemi.

Nathaniel était encore en position de vulnérabilité suite à son coup. Castiel se redressa d'un bond, força son adversaire à se pencher à l'aide d'un mouvement de bras si rapide qu'il avait eu l'air de fendre l'air, et donna aussitôt un grand coup de genou dans le ventre du jeune homme, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Sans attendre, il reproduit le mouvement que son adversaire avait utilisé maintes et maintes fois contre lui. Il crocheta sa cheville avec son pied, et l'envoya au sol à l'aide d'une balayette bien placée. Ses gestes avaient été tellement fluides qu'ils avaient complètement pris de court Nathaniel. Sa tête heurta le sol en même temps que son dos.

Mais un quelconque dommage physique semblait être le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Il se redressa à moitié, avant de lever vers Castiel des yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas l'air d'être en colère. Il semblait simplement surpris. Tellement surpris qu'il le regardait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Tentant de se ressaisir, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et se releva d'un bond. Il retira ses gants, et s'approcha de lui.

Lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction, il put lire le choc dans ses yeux, toujours présent, malgré ses efforts apparents pour garder le contrôle de son expression.

« Eh bien… On peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu as réussi à me battre. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots avec un air légèrement troublé, refusant de regarder Castiel.

Mais il sembla se ressaisir, et leva vers lui un regard désormais assuré, qui soutint le siens sans aucune difficulté.

« Bon je ne vais pas te mentir, je pensais que tu serais un adversaire facile, alors cette défaite est une vraie surprise pour moi. Comment t'as fait ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en sports de combat. Tu bougeais tellement vite… On aurait dit que tu étais capable de prédire chacun de mes coups. »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler mes techniques aussi facilement. » se contenta de répondre Castiel en haussant un sourcil avec un air moqueur.

Nathaniel eut l'air de trouver sa réponse amusante. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

« En tout cas c'était plutôt impressionnant. Je suppose que je t'ai sous-estimé. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que son adversaire soit bon perdant. Il était carrément en train de le complimenter sur sa façon de se battre. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit légèrement coupable en se souvenant des méthodes pour le moins déloyales qu'il avait employées, mais il chassa aussitôt ces pensées de son esprit.

« Bref. Je n'ai pas oublié la condition qu'on a fixée. Tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux. »

Le visage de Nathaniel se tendit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. De toute évidence, même s'il avait accepté sa défaite, l'idée d'en subir les conséquences de cette façon ne lui plaisait pas.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il avait imposé cette condition, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé plus que ça, ça avait seulement été un moyen de montrer à son adversaire qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir fixer les règles. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait en attendant sa réponse, tout en gardant une attitude stoïque. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage, et il fut soudain tiraillé par la curiosité. Il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler.

« T'as beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. » dit-il sur un ton hésitant « Je veux dire, c'est quand même assez évident donc j'imagine que toi aussi tu dois t'en rendre compte. Je dis pas que t'avais pas un fond de sauvagerie en toi, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on ne voit plus rien d'autre que ça. Pourtant, à l'époque, tu donnais l'impression d'être ce type, toujours parfait en toutes circonstances, qui ne se posait pas de questions et qui avait complètement sa vie en main. J'avoue que… J'avoue que j'étais un peu jaloux parfois. »

Il soupira et détourna les yeux, soudain embarrassé par ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Et c'est pour ça que je me pose des questions. C'est pas vraiment l'évolution à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre, alors j'imagine que quelque-chose s'est passé entre-temps. Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est ça ma question. Pourquoi t'as changé à ce point ? Quand est-ce-que t'as décidé qu'être un caïd était plus fun que de jouer les élèves modèles et responsables ? »

C'était une question stupide et embarrassante. Castiel s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il la prononça à voix haute, mais il était trop tard pour ravaler ses mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur son bon sens. Mais peu importe après tout. Puisqu'il avait gagné ce match, il avait le droit d'obtenir toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

Nathaniel eut un mouvement de recul, et le regarda avec un air interdit. Ses traits se firent plus durs, et ses sourcils se crispèrent. Mais, une seconde plus tard, il avait déjà retrouvé le contrôle de son expression, et affichait un air amusé et légèrement moqueur.

« Quelle question stupide, _Cassy_ » dit il sur le ton de la moquerie, un sourire sarcastique collé sur son visage « Tout le monde change, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser qu'il devrait forcément y avoir une raison. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, parce-qu'on est susceptible en plus ? Tu n'aimes pas le surnom que ta chère maman t'a donné ? »

Il serra les dents. C'était vrai que sa mère le surnommait ainsi depuis qu'il était gosse. Ce type l'avait surement découvert lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée, même s'il était surprenant qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais mentionné avant aujourd'hui. Il était prêt à parier que c'était Susan qui avait vendu la mèche, et révélé son surnom ridicule à son ennemi d'à l'époque. Décidément, elle n'en loupait pas une celle-là…

« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet » dit-il sur un ton posé « Ma question est toujours la même que tout à l'heure. »

Nathaniel le fusilla du regard. Tout à coup, son expression se métamorphosa en un masque de froideur, et un sourire troublant apparut sur son visage.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, un pas après l'autre, et, lorsqu'il l'eut pratiquement dépassé, il s'arrêta brusquement et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne voyait que la moitié de son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'une ombre le dissimulait.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » dit-il sans le regarder.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, qui rendirent l'ambiance plus pesante encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son visage se tourna alors vers lui, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, froids et dénués de sentiments malgré le sourire qui s'étalait en-dessous d'eux.

« J'ai tué mon père. » dit-il avec une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Il n'ajouta rien. Laissant sa révélation faire son effet.

Le choc l'avait rendu muet. Il regardait le jeune homme avec un air de stupeur.

Ce dernier laissa brusquement son sourire disparaître et se détourna, visiblement déterminé à partir dès à présent. Sa main glissa sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle n'avait touché que le tissu de son tee-shirt jusqu'à présent, elle entra en contact avec sa peau l'espace d'une seconde.

Et aussi brusquement que ce contact s'était produit, il y eut une explosion de lumière, et une blancheur éclatante recouvrit tout autour de Castiel.

Qu'est-ce-qui était en train de se passer ? Son pouvoir n'aurait pas dû s'activer maintenant, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu causer son déclenchement!

Mais les choses étaient différentes de d'habitude. Il ne saurait dire comment il le savait, mais cet endroit, bien que très similaire, n'était pas le même que celui dans lequel il atterrissait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette phase de transition qui précédait l'un de ses retours vers le passé.

Un décor apparut autour de lui. Ce n'était pas les coulisses de la salle de concert.

Quelque-chose était étrange. Il aurait dit que tout ce qui l'entourait semblait comme flou, comme si rien n'était réel. Le jeune homme ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais ça avait l'air d'être la chambre de quelqu'un. Il était assis sur le lit et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était apparemment en train de caresser un chat blanc qui était couché sur ses genoux.

Il y eut alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds entra en ouvrant brusquement la porte en grand.

« Nathaniel ! Je savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui souriant.

Castiel resta muet de stupeur lorsqu'il comprit ce que ces mots impliquaient.

Cette personne, c'était Ambre, et c'était à lui qu'elle était en train de s'adresser en l'appelant par le nom de son frère.

C'était lui qu'elle prenait pour Nathaniel.

* * *

 **Edit 28/10/2018 :** Chapitre réécrit


	6. Chapitre 5

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à sortir ce nouveau chapitre, et c'est parce-qu'il y avait pas mal de choses que je voulais modifier avant de pouvoir le poster. Mais maintenant j'en suis à peu près satisfaite, donc le voilà!_

 _Oh, et cette fic vient de gagner 2 nouveau chapitres, mais c'est seulement dans les apparences. Comme le premier chapitre était très long (plus de 7000 mots), j'ai finalement décidé de le séparer en 2 chapitres pour faciliter la lecture. Le seul chapitre qui a réellement été rajouté à l'histoire, c'est donc celui-ci._

 _Voilà voilà..._

* * *

Castiel était bloqué dans un état d'incompréhension. Il n'était pas dans la réalité qu'il connaissait. Tout autour de lui semblait fragile au point de pouvoir voler en éclat d'un instant à l'autre. L'arrivée inexplicable d'une Ambre qui semblait le prendre pour son frère n'arrangeait pas non plus la situation. Il ne savait plus où il en était, et la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et son attention se porta sur ses mains qui serraient le chat blanc contre lui. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Car il n'est normalement pas difficile de reconnaître ses propres mains. Par conséquent, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte du fait que celles qu'il avait sous les yeux n'étaient pas les siennes. Et alors qu'il s'était fait cette réflexion, un sentiment étranger l'avait envahi. C'était l'arrivée d'Ambre qui l'avait causé, et, à son plus grand étonnement, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la joie à l'idée de revoir sa sœur.

La stupeur causée par ce qu'il venait de comprendre envoya comme une onde de choc dans sa poitrine.

Castiel se trouvait actuellement dans la peau de Nathaniel. Non. Il se trouvait dans l'un de ses souvenirs.

Il n'avait le contrôle sur aucune de ses actions présentes. Il n'était qu'un témoin impuissant qui assistait à la scène à travers les yeux de l'homme qu'il venait d'affronter sur un ring de boxe.

 _Nathaniel leva la tête, et adressa à sa sœur un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à dissimuler l'état anxieux dans lequel il se trouvait._

 _« Je viens d'arriver oui » dit-il avec une grimace gênée._

 _C'était bien simple, il n'avait absolument pas eu envie de venir ici, et le fait de se trouver dans cette maison en cet instant suffisait à lui donner des frissons. La seule raison pour laquelle il était là, c'était parce qu'il avait fini par céder aux demandes de plus en plus insistantes d'Ambre. On lui répétait assez souvent qu'il avait brisé sa famille, et la jeune fille était probablement la dernière de ses proches avec laquelle il avait pu garder des liens forts. Perdre cette connexion avec elle était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, et si pour éviter ça il devait faire des sacrifices, alors il était prêt à en faire. Il espérait seulement n'avoir pas fait une erreur, et que la soirée se déroulerait sans encombre._

 _« Je suis contente que tu sois là ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui « Je sais que tu es parti à cause de ce qu'a fait papa, mais tu ne pouvais quand même pas passer Noël tout seul ! »_

 _L'année précédente, le jeune homme avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année avec Susan et sa famille. Cette dernière n'était plus là désormais, et il aurait effectivement été seul si sa sœur ne l'avait pas invité._

 _La jeune femme baissa la tête, et Nathaniel crut voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant._

 _« Je lui ai parlé tu sais, et il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait rien de mal. »_

 _Elle avait prononcé ces mots à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de les entendre sortir de sa bouche. Son frère se tendit, et sa prise sur l'animal qui se trouvait sur ses genoux se raffermit légèrement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle rajoute quoi que ce soit pour comprendre de qui elle parlait._

 _« Il a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu à cause de lui, et qu'il ne dirait rien qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. Alors … Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! »_

 _Ses yeux remplis de sincérité s'ancrèrent dans les siens avec une intensité hors du commun. Elle était bien différente d'autrefois. La jeune fille n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son père sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Elle était beaucoup plus prévenante avec lui désormais, comme si elle essayait de se racheter pour n'avoir pas vu qu'il souffrait en silence depuis des années._

 _Nathaniel lui sourit. Ambre avait certes gagné en maturité depuis la fin du lycée, mais elle surestimait toujours beaucoup trop leur père._

 _« Tu as sûrement raison. » lui assura-t-il sans vraiment penser ce qu'il disait._

 _« J'ai toujours raison ! » répondit-elle en simulant un air outré « Mais maintenant n'est pas le moment de me couvrir d'éloges. On va bientôt passer à table, et d'après ce que j'ai vu du menu, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas quelque-chose que tu voudrais manquer ! »_

 _Il se tendit, mais elle lui prit la main et l'encouragea à la suivre. Blanche fut contrainte de sauter par terre, et miaula pour exprimer son mécontentement, tandis que le frère et la sœur descendaient une à une les marches des escaliers._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 _« C'est très bien Ambre. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas aller loin dans ta carrière de mannequin ! »_

 _Nathaniel avala une bouchée de dinde et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère. Chacun ici était conscient du sujet tabou qu'incarnait le jeune homme, et sa présence à cette table n'aidait pas vraiment à l'oublier. Il appréciait les efforts désespérés que faisait sa mère pour détourner la conversation, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'une grande discrétion. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle remplissait le vide de discussion en épiloguant sur Ambre et ses études. Bien sûr elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges, mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté._

 _La jeune femme concernée avait les joues légèrement plus roses que d'habitudes._

 _« Merci maman » dit-elle « Je fais tout pour en tout cas. »_

 _Nathaniel s'apprêtait à se replonger dans son assiette, légèrement ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit cristallin d'un verre qui s'était heurté violemment à une surface solide. C'était son père qui venait de rabattre brusquement son verre de vin vide contre la table. Un coup d'œil en direction de la bouteille lui apprit que cette dernière avait été presque entièrement consommée, et il déglutit en anticipant le pire. L'homme avait gardé le silence depuis le début du repas mais, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il venait clairement de décider qu'il avait finalement quelque-chose à dire._

 _« On ne peut pas en dire autant pour notre fils ! » s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard lourd de jugement à l'intéressé._

 _Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux._

 _« Une fac de lettres ! » grommela son père en parlant légèrement moins fort qu'un instant auparavant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies décidé de gâcher ta vie comme ça après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que tu réussisses. »_

 _« Papa, on est en plein repas de famille, arrête de … »_

 _« Laisse-moi finir Ambre ! J'en ai marre de me taire depuis deux ans. C'est moi l'homme de la famille dans cette maison donc vous devez respecter ma parole ! »_

 _La jeune femme eut l'air choqué de l'entendre s'adresser à elle de cette façon. Elle baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien, mais son visage était plus pâle qu'avant._

 _« Nathaniel, c'était pour être capable de faire ce genre de choix stupides que tu as fait ta petite crise d'adolescence et que tu as décidé de partir vivre seul ? Si c'était vraiment les seules ambitions que tu avais, il aurait suffi de le dire, et je t'aurais viré de chez moi avec plaisir depuis longtemps. »_

 _Ce dernier était resté muet depuis qu'il avait commencé sa diatribe incendiaire. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour déclencher ce comportement, mais il fallait croire que c'était trop demander que d'espérer pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que son père pendant plus d'une heure sans que ce dernier n'éprouve le besoin de l'informer de tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui et de ses choix de vie._

 _Nathaniel était furieux. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs._

 _« Comment tu peux oser me dire une chose pareille ? Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle pourquoi je suis parti ? Putain, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_

 _Le regard de son père devint brusquement beaucoup plus intense lorsqu'il l'entendit élever la voix contre lui. Son visage était livide, et il semblait dégager une aura menaçante._

 _« Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es parti. » dit-il avec une voix qui donnait l'impression qu'il tentait difficilement de ne pas laisser sa rage exploser immédiatement. « C'est parce-que tu es un espèce de bon à rien qui n'a jamais eu aucun respect pour ses parents. Aucun ! »_

 _Le patriarche s'était levé brutalement lorsqu'il avait vociféré le dernier mot, et la table avait tremblé lorsque son poing s'était abattu dessus. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait regagné un semblant de contenance, et son regard froid s'était abattu sur son fils, plus meurtrier que jamais._

 _« Honnêtement je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu viens remettre les pieds dans cette maison aujourd'hui. Certainement pas pour te vanter de tes réussites scolaires, parce-que d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est plus pathétique que jamais à ce niveau-là. »_

 _« Papa ! » hurla soudain Ambre en lui lançant un regard noir « Arrête ça tout de suite ! Nath est revenu nous voir et toi tu le traites comme ça ?! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »_

 _Le patriarche regarda sa fille avec un air stupéfait. C'était la première fois que Nathaniel la voyait élever ainsi la voix contre lui. Après avoir mis plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir, l'homme grogna avec un air mécontent, puis poussa sa chaise avant de quitter la table._

 _« Très bien, je m'en vais puisque mes opinions ne sont pas les bienvenues. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ton frère Ambre, mais apparemment on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle déception. »_

 _Sans dire un mot de plus, il leur tourna le dos et quitta la pièce. La mère des deux jumeaux regarda pendant plusieurs secondes l'endroit où il avait disparu. Puis, elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux._

 _« Tu aurais pu éviter d'envenimer les choses Nathaniel. » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard de reproche._

 _Ce dernier était tellement choqué qu'elle ait osé émettre une telle accusation qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de se lever à son tour._

 _Il entendit alors des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine. Soudain envahi par un mauvais pressentiment, le jeune homme s'approcha immédiatement._

 _Il découvrit alors son père, le visage rendu rouge par la colère, qui tenait Blanche par la peau du cou sans prêter la moindre attention aux miaulements terrifiés du chat qui se débattait pour échapper à son emprise._

 _Lorsqu'il aperçut son fils, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs._

 _« Toi ! Ta sale bestiole était montée sur la table de la cuisine ! Non seulement tu ne respectes pas tes parents, mais en plus tu nous ramènes des nuisibles dans notre maison ! »_

 _Blanche n'était pas qu'un chat pour Nathaniel. Elle avait une valeur affective énorme à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le domicile familial pour vivre dans son propre appartement, il avait décidé d'adopter ce chaton afin de ne pas être seul. C'était elle qui lui avait tenu compagnie chaque jour depuis cette époque, et elle était devenue un être irremplaçable dans sa vie._

 _Lorsqu'il avait décidé d'accepter l'invitation de sa sœur et de venir manger et dormir ici, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser Blanche seule dans son appartement. Alors il l'avait emmenée avec lui. Ce qui, avec du recul, avait clairement été une très mauvaise idée._

 _« Laisse-la tranquille ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante « Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »_

 _C'était visiblement la mauvaise chose à dire. Le visage de son père devint encore plus rouge._

 _« Des menaces ? Tu oses menacer ton propre père ?! »_

 _Son regard se métamorphosa, et ses yeux devinrent comme fous._

 _« Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta sale bête puisque tu le prends comme ça ! » vociféra-t-il._

 _Et en prononçant ces mots, il balança violemment l'animal contre le mur qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce. Dans sa chute, le corps du chat se heurta brutalement contre le grand vase qui était placé là. Il l'entraîna avec lui, et un grand bruit résonna lorsque l'objet éclata en morceau. Blanche était tombée au milieu des débris de verre, et son corps inerte était parsemé de taches rouges là où les morceaux brisés avaient tranché sa peau._

 _Nathaniel était resté figé. Ses yeux horrifiés ne quittaient pas Blanche._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes passées à retenir son souffle, il sembla se ressaisir, et son regard glissa lentement en direction de son père. Ses yeux dénués de tout sentiment étaient semblables à deux trous béants. Il le regardait comme s'il ne le voyait pas._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à Blanche ? »_

 _Sa voix tremblante était à peine audible, mais la colère était perceptible derrière ses mots. Son visage se transforma alors, soudain déformé par la rage._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?! » répéta-t-il en hurlant cette fois._

 _Son père recula d'un pas, mais le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, puis l'attrapa par le col en un geste brusque._

 _Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Nathaniel serra son poing droit, et l'envoya percuter violemment le visage de l'homme._

 _Ce dernier poussa une exclamation choquée. La force du coup le fit perdre l'équilibre, et il tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd._

 _Le jeune homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il regarda son père, puis ses mains, et il fut alors envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité si puissant qu'il eut envie de vomir._

 _Incapable de soutenir cette vision plus longtemps, il lui tourna le dos pour ne plus le voir. Il croisa alors le regard horrifié d'Ambre, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tout dans sa posture laissait paraître son désarroi._

 _Le jeune homme détestait qu'elle l'ait vu dans une telle position. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge._

 _Il y eut un bruit derrière lui, lui indiquant que son père venait de se relever. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa alors sur un point situé à quelques mètres de lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain._

 _« Nath … ! » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, mais ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant de ressentir une douleur lancinante au niveau du côté droit de son estomac._

 _Son regard se posa sur la lame du couteau de cuisine qui venait de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair, faisant couler son sang sur son tee-shirt bleu. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son père, déformé par la haine, et il sentit ses genoux faiblir sous son poids. L'homme tenait fermement le couteau avec ses deux mains, et l'enfonçait sans hésiter dans le ventre de son fils._

 _Ce dernier sentit ses forces lui échapper doucement. Il ferma les yeux, et son corps se mit à basculer sur le côté, comme s'il bougeait au ralenti. La voix paniquée de sa sœur fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond blanc et lisse qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de chez ses parents. Il remua légèrement dans ses draps, mais la douleur, ainsi qu'une sensation inconfortable dans son bras droit le firent s'immobiliser brusquement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cathéter enfoncé dans son poignet, maintenu en place par de multiples bandes adhésives, et relié à son extrémité à des tuyaux en plastique._

 _C'est à cet instant-là que Nathaniel comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il souleva sa blouse, et grimaça en voyant les bandages qui recouvraient sa poitrine. Il toucha du bout des doigts le côté droit de son ventre, mais fit aussitôt cesser le contact lorsqu'une onde de douleur traversa son corps._

 _« Hey, Nath … »_

 _Il se retourna en entendant son nom, et son regard croisa celui de sa sœur, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était méconnaissable. De larges cernes noirs étaient creusés sous ses yeux, et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec des cheveux aussi en désordre._

 _« Ambre … Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »_

 _« Tu viens de te réveiller ? J'étais là tout à l'heure, mais tu dormais encore … »_

 _Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et elle détourna le regard._

 _« Tu … Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es venu manger à la maison ? »_

 _« Oui, je … »_

 _Soudain, Nathaniel devint livide, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait brusquement de se souvenir de quelque-chose d'essentiel._

 _« Blanche … Comment va Blanche ?! Est-ce-que … »_

 _« Blanche va bien Nath » lui répondit Ambre avec un air rassurant « Elle avait une patte cassée et des coupures sur le corps, mais elle a été opérée et elle est hors de danger. Je me suis occupée d'elle pendant ton absence. »_

 _Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard semblait ne contenir aucune émotion._

 _« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur d'entendre sa propre question._

 _Sa sœur était incapable de soutenir son regard. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol._

 _« J'ai appelé une ambulance et la police. Tu as failli mourir à cause de l'hémorragie, mais ton état s'est stabilisé, et tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours. »_

 _Elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec une voix mécanique, comme si elle ne faisait que répéter les mots que lui avaient dit les professionnels médicaux._

 _Il hésita avant de prendre la parole._

 _« Et … lui ? »_

 _Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin qu'il en dise plus pour comprendre de qui il parlait._

 _« Papa a été embarqué par la police. Il … Il a été mis en détention provisoire en attendant le procès … »_

 _Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent humides et elle renifla. Elle ne regardait toujours pas son frère._

 _Il leva son regard vers le plafond, et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Alors qu'il était resté relativement calme depuis son réveil, l'horreur de la situation le frappa brusquement, et il en eut le souffle coupé._

 _Son père l'avait poignardé. Il avait failli en mourir. Et maintenant, ce dernier était en prison pour une durée indéterminée._

 _Sa gorge se serra, mais aucune larme ne coula. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en train de se comprimer. L'air ne parvenait plus à circuler jusqu'à ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce qu'émettre le moindre son._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche, et une grande quantité d'air s'engouffra soudain dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à respirer par à-coups légèrement plus rapides et désespérés que d'habitude. Sa crise n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Même Ambre ne l'avait pas remarquée._

 _Qu'est-ce-qui les attendait désormais dans le futur ?_

 _Nathaniel ne pouvait chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serrait les tripes, ni la certitude que c'était sa faute si sa famille était maintenant dans une telle situation._

 _Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas frappé son père._

 _S'il avait encore eu des larmes en réserve, elles auraient probablement coulé sur ses joues à cet instant._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 _C'était à la fin d'une journée tout à fait normale qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il rentrait simplement de son entraînement de boxe, et se trouvait à quelques blocs de rue de son appartement lorsque son portable avait sonné._

 _La voix tremblante d'Ambre avait résonné à travers le combiné lorsqu'il avait décroché, et il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle était en train de pleurer._

 _Peut-être qu'elle se sentait coupable elle aussi. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait appelé la police, et c'était un choix qui avait dû lui demander beaucoup de courage à ce moment-là._

 _« Papa est mort. Il s'est suicidé en prison. »_

 _A l'instant où il avait entendu ces mots, Nathaniel avait senti comme un courant d'air glacial envahir tout son être. Il avait eu l'impression que tout ce qui le constituait venait soudain d'être remplacé par du vide, et que son âme n'était plus désormais qu'un trou béant._

 _C'était lui qui avait fait ça._

 _Il avait tué son père._


	7. Chapitre 6

_« Hé Nath ! C'est vrai ce qui se dit sur toi à la fac ? »_

 _Le jeune homme qui venait de se faire interpeller se retourna. Un groupe d'étudiants le regardait en ricanant. Celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole avait de fines mèches de cheveux noires qui dissimulaient presque ses yeux aux paupières tombantes. Son visage d'une pâleur maladive était long et maigre, ce qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes tellement saillantes qu'on aurait cru pouvoir s'y couper._

 _Nathaniel le regarda avec une froideur meurtrière. Il s'avança vers lui, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, avec une démarche qui ne présageait rien de bon._

 _« Vas-y Chad, éclaire ma lanterne. Qu'est-ce-qui se dit sur moi ? »_

 _Loin d'être décontenancé, l'autre soutenait son regard tout en gardant un air de supériorité._

 _« Que ton père te cognait et qu'il a fini par se suicider pour plus avoir à supporter ta sale gueule. »_

 _Des rires narquois retentirent autour de lui lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son expression satisfaite._

 _Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, un sourire glacial était apparu sur le visage de l'autre étudiant, qui fit un pas de plus dans sa direction._

 _« Parce-que tu penses vraiment qu'un type comme moi laisserait son père le frapper ? »_

 _Malgré son air faussement détaché, on pouvait sentir l'aura menaçante qui planait derrière ses mots._

 _Chad eut l'air déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se reprit aussitôt, et laissa échapper un rire._

 _« Pas la peine de faire genre. On sait tous que t'es qu'une tapette qui chialerait s'il trouvait un chaton écrasé. T'es qu'un faible. C'est pour ça que ton père te frappait et que tu l'as laissé faire. Si t'étais un vrai homme tu l'aurais buté toi-même au lieu d'attendre qu'il crève. »_

 _En entendant les ricanements reprendre de plus belle, Nathaniel perdit son sang-froid. Son poing réagit sans attendre son accord, et il vit ses phalanges percuter le visage de son interlocuteur avant même de comprendre que c'était lui qui venait de porter ce coup. Chad ne s'y était pas attendu. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et perdit l'équilibre en se prenant les pieds dans ses propres jambes, tombant par terre d'une manière ridicule._

 _La poitrine de Nathaniel montait et redescendait avec un rythme croissant. L'air entrait dans ses poumons avec de plus en plus de difficulté._

 _Chad leva vers lui un regard qui contenait un mélange d'étonnement et de haine. Un filet de sang coulait de son nez qui semblait moins droit qu'un peu plus tôt._

 _Le jeune homme prit dans sa main son poing toujours serré avec lequel il avait donné le coup. L'endroit où ses phalanges étaient entrées en contact avec le visage de ce type était légèrement douloureux. Il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il l'effleurait du bout des doigts._

 _Après avoir jeté un dernier regard de mépris à l'individu qu'il avait mis à terre, il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Le groupe d'étudiants n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de se ressaisir, car personne ne se lança à sa poursuite._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 _Il marchait seul en direction de la salle où aurait lieu son prochain cours. Seul, il l'était de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme avait bien vu que ses anciens amis l'évitaient depuis qu'il avait commencé à changer. Rosalya avait même fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de lui parler. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir vu son regard se poser sur lui l'espace d'une demi-seconde, avant qu'elle ne tourne brusquement la tête pour se diriger dans la direction opposée à lui. Certes, il n'avait jamais été extrêmement proche d'elle, mais il était bien forcé d'avouer qu'il avait été blessé par son attitude à son égard. C'était une amie de Susan lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, et il la considérait un peu comme son dernier lien avec elle. La voir chercher à couper les ponts ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'une page avait été tournée et que la jeune fille ne reviendrait pas._

 _Oui, quand il y réfléchissait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait que Kim et Ambre qui soient restées proches de lui. Tous les autres lui avaient tourné le dos._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la chevelure brune familière qui venait de passer devant lui, et il se rappela soudain qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre._

 _« Hé, Melody ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

 _Cette dernière sursauta et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul, et la main du jeune homme retomba sur le côté._

 _« Nathaniel ? Oh … »_

 _Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, regrettant soudain son élan de sociabilité. Melody semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Ses yeux regardaient sur les côtés plutôt que de se poser sur lui, comme si elle souhaitait fuir cette conversation au plus vite. Il fit semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué sa réaction._

 _« Ouais, ça faisait longtemps. » se contenta-t-il de dire pour remplir le silence gênant qui s'était installé._

 _Lui et la jeune femme étaient amis depuis le lycée. Il savait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui à une époque, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été réciproques. Ça avait fini par lui passer, et ils étaient restés proches malgré tout, mais ils avaient peu à peu perdu contact lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans leurs études supérieures, et ce même s'ils étaient allés dans la même fac. Ils avaient chacun emprunté des voies différentes, et n'avaient plus vraiment eu l'occasion de se revoir. Melody était une étudiante en art, tandis que Nathaniel était en lettres._

 _La jeune fille sembla tenter de se ressaisir afin de dissimuler sa gêne, mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace pas vraiment encourageante._

 _« Tu … On dirait que tu as changé. L'expression sur ton visage. Elle est différente d'avant. »_

 _Elle avait essayé de dire ça avec un air naturel, mais son ton s'était fait plus dur sur la fin de sa phrase, sans doute involontairement. Il y avait peu de doutes quant au fait qu'elle ne disait pas ça comme un compliment._

 _Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules._

 _« Bah, les gens changent, c'est normal. Toi aussi je suis sûr que tu as changé. »_

 _Elle resta silencieuse. Son regard se fit soudain plus froid, et toute trace de faux-semblants disparut de son expression._

 _« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Chad. Il paraît que tu l'as frappé. »_

 _« Il l'avait mérité. » répondit-il aussitôt avec une voix cassante._

 _La jeune femme le regarda avec un air accusateur._

 _« Qu'il l'ait mérité ou pas ça m'importe peu. Depuis quand tu frappes les gens toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un voyou. »_

 _Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre à mi-voix._

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Nathaniel, mais je ne suis pas sure que la personne que tu es en train de devenir soit quelqu'un que j'ai envie de garder dans mon entourage. »_

 _Le jeune homme se figea et la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, cruels, froids, et vides de sens à ses yeux. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux était complètement déphasée par rapport à lui. Ses mots faisaient sens dans son propre référentiel où la violence n'était qu'un concept obscur dont il fallait à tout prix se tenir éloigné, mais dans le monde de Nathaniel, ils étaient tout simplement absurdes. Aurait-elle eu l'audace de lui reprocher de s'en être pris à Chad si elle avait su comment la scène s'était déroulée ? Lui aurait-elle parlé de cette façon si elle avait été au courant pour son père et pour tout le reste ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir désormais, c'était le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux deux. Ils vivaient dans deux univers différents. Le jeune homme pouvait voir dans son regard empli de jugement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le compromis. Elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre._

 _Il baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Melody en fit de même. Elle se contenta de détourner la tête et de tourner les talons sans rien dire de plus._

 _Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment._

 _Tout compte fait, il n'était pas d'humeur à aller en cours aujourd'hui._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 _Il était plus de minuit et Nathaniel marchait seul dans les rues désertes d'Antéros. Quelqu'un le suivait sans grande discrétion depuis un moment maintenant, et il avait une bonne idée de l'identité de la personne, qui avait pris soin de venir accompagnée._

 _Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il entendit le type en question l'interpeller comme il l'avait craint. Il hésita à l'ignorer et à partir, mais il prit finalement la décision sans doute stupide de s'arrêter pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire._

 _« Chad … Quelle surprise de te voir ici. » dit-il avec un air sarcastique._

 _Après tout, ça ne faisait toujours qu'une demi-heure que l'autre le suivait à la trace._

 _Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et un sourire mesquin était étalé sur son visage._

 _Son nez était légèrement plus tordu que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quelques semaines plus tôt. En voyant ça, Nathaniel ne put retenir un reniflement amusé, qui ne sembla pas plaire à celui qui lui faisait face._

 _Ce dernier lança un regard lourd de sens aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, des mecs assez grands aux muscles si développés qu'ils étaient apparents même sous leurs vêtements._

 _Les deux types semblèrent comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire sans avoir besoin de mots, et ils hochèrent la tête pour exprimer leur accord. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de Nathaniel, et attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras, qu'ils immobilisèrent dans son dos sans même lui laisser le temps de se débattre._

 _« Hé, me touchez pas ! » s'exclama ce dernier en se rendant compte trop tard qu'il s'était laissé prendre au piège._

 _Mais à cet instant, Chad s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant lui avec une expression qui oscillait entre le mépris et la satisfaction narcissique._

 _« Alors, espèce de connard, t'es prêt à faire face aux conséquences de tes actes ? »_

 _Nathaniel s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais, au même moment, il sentit le poing du jeune homme entrer violemment en contact avec sa mâchoire, et son visage fut propulsé vers l'arrière alors que les deux autres continuaient de maintenir son corps en place en le tenant par chacun de ses bras. Il sentit le métal contre sa peau, et une douleur fulgurante le traversa instantanément. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il comprit que c'était la chevalière que le jeune homme avait au doigt qu'il avait senti, et qu'elle lui avait probablement salement entaillé la lèvre. Du sang avait coulé le long de son menton, et des gouttes tombaient au sol avec un bruit régulier._

 _« Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir humilié en public, pauvre tâche. » lui dit Chad avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux._

 _Il sortit alors une barre en métal assez longue de sous ses vêtements._

 _« Baissez-lui son froc » ordonna-t-il aux deux autres, dont l'emprise sur Nathaniel était si forte qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, même en se débattant de toutes ses forces._

 _Dans la panique du moment, il eut alors une idée. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber de tout son poids, en laissant ses forces abandonner chacun de ses muscles._

 _Le contraste avec l'énergie qu'il utilisait pour se débattre l'instant d'avant fut si saisissant que les deux types lâchèrent prise sous le coup de la surprise, et il s'étala par terre, visiblement inconscient._

 _Chad laissa échapper un ricanement._

 _« Je rêve ou cet abruti se pisse tellement dessus qu'il en est tombé dans les pommes ? »_

 _Mais, alors que l'un des deux types s'approchait de lui pour vérifier son état, Nathaniel se retourna brusquement et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage. Son assaillant recula en se tenant le nez avec les deux mains. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde. Il fondit sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine, à coups répétitifs._

 _Il finit par tomber au sol avec un dernier cri étouffé, et resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenant les côtes en grimaçant._

 _« Putain, tu vas regretter ça ! » s'exclama Chad en s'approchant de lui._

 _Mais Nathaniel fut plus rapide que son adversaire. Soudain rendu comme fou par la rage, il attrapa ce dernier par le col de son tee-shirt, et se mit à le frapper au visage sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua le sang sur ses phalanges qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin sans le vouloir. Il lâcha le jeune homme avec un sursaut horrifié, et ce dernier tomba par terre sans émettre la moindre résistance. Il reposait inerte sur le sol, son corps seulement secoué par ses inspirations et ses expirations inégales. Son visage couvert de sang était méconnaissable. Ses yeux emplis de rage semblaient maintenant résignés. Ils restaient rivés au sol afin de ne pas avoir à croiser ceux du jeune homme qui l'avait vaincu._

 _Ce dernier se rappela de la présence du troisième individu lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger un peu plus loin, mais l'homme se contenta de lever les mains en signe de paix._

 _« Je me fiche pas mal de Chad et de ses histoires. Je suis juste venu parce qu'on m'a demandé de rendre service, donc considère que t'as gagné mec. Je vais rien tenter. »_

 _Nathaniel n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Profitant de ce que les deux autres étaient toujours à terre, il s'empressa de quitter la ruelle dans laquelle l'altercation avait eu lieu._

 _Marchant sur ses jambes tremblantes, il leva devant ses yeux ses mains rendues rouges par le liquide qui avait dégouliné sur ses doigts, et dont les goutes avaient formé des sillons qui coulaient le long de ses avant-bras. Il ne savait pas si ce sang était le sien, celui de ses adversaires, ou un mélange des deux. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que les quantités étaient trop importantes pour qu'il puisse se sentir bien en voyant cette couleur qu'il n'aimait pas._

 _Désormais suffisamment loin de ses assaillants, le jeune homme s'arrêta, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ses doigts tremblaient sous la lumière du lampadaire._

 _Il repensa à son père, et sa respiration devint plus difficile._

 _Il avait frappé ces types. Certes, c'était eux qui l'avaient attaqué les premiers, mais il les avait frappés et laissés K.O. dans une ruelle sombre._

 _Il se souvint de ce que son père lui faisait subir lorsqu'il était au lycée. Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'était désormais plus capable d'affronter ses problèmes autrement que par la violence ?_

 _Sa respiration était saccadée, et l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans sa gorge._

 _Il avança d'un pas chancelant et plaqua une main autour de son cou._

 _L'air ne passait plus. Il haletait pathétiquement à la recherche d'oxygène, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses poumons étaient en feu._

' _Je vais mourir' pensa-t-il alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour de sa gorge, et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau 'Je vais étouffer tout seul dans cette ruelle.'_

 _Son cœur s'accéléra. C'était la fin. C'était vraiment la fin. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Les battements dans sa poitrine résonnaient tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre d'autre. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, et il se retrouva à quatre pattes, haletant pathétiquement au-dessus du sol pavé._

 _Ses doigts lâchèrent prise, laissant des marques rouges sur son cou là où ses ongles avaient entaillé sa peau._

 _Et de façon si soudaine qu'il en lâcha un hoquet de surprise, l'air s'engouffra brusquement dans sa gorge et jusqu'à ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche et inhala tout ce qu'il pouvait, allant si vite qu'il manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser._

 _N'ayant plus la moindre trace d'énergie dans ses membres tremblants, Nathaniel se laissa tomber à terre, et se contenta de rouler sur le sol pour se mettre sur le dos._

 _Il leva des yeux humides vers la lune qui brillait seule dans le ciel._

 _Au fond, c'était peut-être vrai qu'il avait changé plus qu'il n'était normal de le faire. Peut-être qu'il était devenu un sale type comme tout le monde avait l'air de le penser._

 _Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement comme son père, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire contre ça._


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 14h37**

Le décor commença à devenir flou, et la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvait Nathaniel disparut peu à peu pour être remplacée par le ring de la salle de sport.

Castiel se trouvait au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il venait juste d'échapper à la noyade. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme, dont le visage était plus pâle que jamais. Son regard descendit encore un peu, jusqu'à tomber sur la cicatrice que l'autre avait sur la lèvre. Il savait désormais comment elle était apparue là.

« Tu as… vu ? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux cachés derrière ses cheveux blonds.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce qui venait de se passer ? C'était ce que son apparent état de choc laissait penser. Il avait tout l'air d'avoir assisté lui aussi à tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser ni comment réagir. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne d'autre que lui n'avait été influencé par les effets de son pouvoir. Si les choses se mettaient à changer maintenant, il doutait que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

« Je t'ai posé une question Castiel » lâcha-t-il avec une voix cassante, décidant brusquement de lever la tête pour planter ses yeux furieux dans les siens « Tout ce qui vient de se passer… Est-ce-que tu l'as vu ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour échapper à son expression accusatrice, plissant trop fort ses paupières sans s'en rendre compte. Ses dents s'étaient enfoncées dans les parois de sa bouche, peut-être dans l'espoir que la douleur l'aiderait à oublier la responsabilité qui était la sienne dans ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était des morceaux de la mémoire de Nathaniel qu'il avait observés sans son autorisation. Ce dernier avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Oui » dit-il dans un murmure « Oui j'ai tout vu. J'ai vu tes souvenirs. »

Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais son visage devint encore plus pâle lorsqu'il entendit la confirmation de ce qu'il avait craint.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Castiel sentit comme un pang douloureux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il fut frappé de plein fouet par l'expression de pure trahison qu'il lui avait jeté. Mais le jeune homme ne mit qu'une seconde avant de retrouver le contrôle du masque qui lui servait de visage.

Les deux extrémités de sa bouche se recourbèrent vers le bas, et ses yeux semblaient exsuder du venin lorsqu'ils s'ancrèrent agressivement dans les siens.

« Comment oses-tu… Ce que tu viens de voir, ça ne t'appartient pas ! »

Ses mots sortaient, plus frénétiques et moins fluides que d'habitude, comme s'il avait besoin de faire des efforts démesurés pour garder une voix normale.

« Je sais pas comment tu as fait et j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans ma tête comme ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de voir ça ! »

Nathaniel avait hurlé ces mots, les yeux légèrement plus humides que d'habitude. Son regard était rempli de haine, et, l'espace d'un instant, Castiel crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de se détourner. Il commença à partir.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé près de la porte, il se retourna, et lui jeta un dernier regard, dans lequel on ne lisait rien d'autre que du ressentiment.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sur mon chemin. »

Son ton était glacial et sans appel.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Castiel resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, ses yeux regardant dans le vide, là où le jeune homme s'était trouvé juste auparavant.

Il mit un moment avant de se ressaisir. Il se détourna alors, et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

Il quitta la salle de sport et rentra chez-lui. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 23h06**

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit. Les images de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Il revoyait le visage décomposé de Nathaniel, ainsi que le regard trahi qu'il lui avait lancé, et il sentait sa poitrine se serrer.

Il avait été con sur toute la ligne. Tout était arrivé à cause de cette question qu'il lui avait posée. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander ça. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Peut-être que c'était simplement de la curiosité. Le Nathaniel qu'il avait rencontré ces derniers jours n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait autrefois, et ça l'avait troublé. Il avait voulu comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Comprendre la raison d'un tel changement afin de trouver une cohérence dans le comportement de celui qui était autrefois son ennemi.

Ils n'étaient pas des étrangers, et pourtant, il avait parfois eu l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu lorsqu'il était avec lui. C'était à ça qu'il avait instinctivement voulu mettre fin. A cette barrière qui les séparait, et qui avait été scellée par le temps qui s'était écoulé et qui les avait fait changer. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il lui arrivait de regretter l'époque du lycée. Tout semblait tellement plus simple lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et cons.

Alors, est-ce-que c'était lui qui avait déclenché le mécanisme qui l'avait fait plonger dans les souvenirs du jeune homme ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça inconsciemment ? Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable pour ça. Il était complètement paumé, et n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement de ce « pouvoir » qu'il s'était découvert. Un pouvoir… Il ne savait même pas si c'en était réellement un. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était plutôt une malédiction. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait rien gagné à l'utiliser de cette façon. Il aurait préféré tout oublier et rendre son armure impénétrable à Nathaniel. Il ne serait probablement plus jamais capable de le regarder en face désormais, et lui, ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas ce qui était arrivé tant qu'il serait encore en vie. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette idée le rendait triste.

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

Pourquoi son pouvoir s'était-il manifesté de cette façon ? Quel sens cela pouvait-il avoir ? Il pensait posséder la capacité de revivre le passé pour le modifier, pas celle de plonger dans la tête des gens pour observer leurs souvenirs à la façon d'un voyeur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien relier ces deux facultés pour qu'il les détienne toutes les deux ? Etait-il seulement en train de voyager dans le temps depuis le début, ou bien est-ce-que son pouvoir était tout autre ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas de réponses. Ce problème était trop compliqué pour lui. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Automatiquement, ses pensées se mirent à nouveau à graviter autour de Nathaniel. L'idée que la situation entre eux deux allait maintenant rester dans cet état ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Ils avaient beau avoir étés en de mauvais termes pendant des années, cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait objectivement fait quelque-chose de répréhensible, et il avait du mal à supporter cette idée. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire pour arranger ça ? S'excuser ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retint un ricanement amusé rien qu'en imaginant cette idée absurde. Mais soudain, il se figea dans son geste, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était en fait pas une idée absurde. C'était même l'évidence même qu'il devait s'excuser, et il se sentit bête en le comprenant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, mais une lueur déterminée apparut dans ses yeux. Castiel n'était plus un gamin maintenant. Il était un homme, et ça signifiait qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Alors il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il retournerait voir Nathaniel, et il lui ferait ses excuses. Ça ne changeait rien si l'expérience s'avérait être inconfortable, ou même humiliante. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car c'était la bonne chose à faire, et il se faisait un devoir d'être quelqu'un de bien. C'était vrai qu'il avait sa fierté personnelle, et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé s'excuser auprès de qui-que-ce soit, mais il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas une bonne mentalité à avoir. Cette fierté mal placée n'était qu'un frein. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il serait capable de s'en affranchir qu'il pourrait vivre plus libre et sans regrets.

Nathaniel devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas son ennemi en cet instant, et ça n'arriverait pas s'il ne prenait pas la décision de changer.

Fermement convaincu par sa nouvelle résolution, le jeune homme décida de passer à autre chose pour se changer les idées. Il attrapa son portable et alluma l'écran. Toutes les notifications qu'il avait reçues dans la journée apparurent alors, et il se souvint des messages de ses fans qu'il n'avait pas lus. Plus particulièrement, il se souvint du message de Susan.

Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait vécu cette journée. Il n'avait pas compté. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que le sms de la jeune fille était à chaque fois apparu dans sa boîte de réception, et, à chaque fois, il l'avait ignoré, peu désireux de se confronter aux sentiments amers que le retour de Susan faisait remonter à la surface.

Le jeune homme regarda son nom sur son écran, pensif. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Quatre ans, quand on avait leur âge, c'était une éternité. Et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était elle qui était venue le voir, elle qui avait souhaité renouer contact. Et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'envoyer chier à cause d'une histoire qui s'était passée il y a si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus qu'à moitié. Il connaissait Susan pourtant. Il aurait dû savoir que même s'il la rejetait sans pitié, ça ne suffirait pas à la tenir éloignée pour toujours. On parlait de la fille qui, au lycée, lui avait dit avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il était son tout premier ami, avant de lui expliquer en toute sincérité pourquoi il était important à ses yeux. Ouais, elle était gênante à ce point. Quel genre d'être humain normal disait des trucs pareils de façon aussi naturelle ? Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il y repensa. Une fois de plus, il avait été con. Il avait essayé d'ignorer le passé pour mieux le mettre de côté. Pourtant, la vérité qu'il avait souhaité oublier, c'était que les souvenirs de cette époque étaient et resteraient toujours importants à ses yeux.

Qui était-il pour refuser de donner une seconde chance à son ancienne amie ? Certes, il avait ses raisons pour lui en vouloir, mais après tout, lui aussi avait fait des erreurs par le passé, et parfois la seule chose à faire était de tourner la page.

Il appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone, et ouvrit le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

[Castiel, il faut que je te dise un truc. C'est important. Quelque-chose est arrivé et je sais pas quoi faire. Tu pourrais venir chez-moi pour qu'on parle stp ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais c'est _vraiment_ important :)) ]

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelque-chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ce message ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et lui laissait une impression étrange. Il était immédiatement suivi par un autre sms dans lequel la jeune fille lui donnait l'adresse de son appartement.

Tout ça lui avait été envoyé vers onze heures du matin. Le contenu du message était clairement bizarre, mais Susan avait toujours été particulière à sa façon après tout. Il ne fallait sans doute pas chercher plus loin.

Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était déjà très tard, mais le ton du sms était assez pressant. Il avait l'impression que ce qui la préoccupait devait être suffisamment urgent pour qu'elle préfère lui en parler maintenant plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain. Et puis, il savait que ça ne la gênerait pas de le voir même en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait jamais eu une quelconque ambiguïté entre eux deux.

Il écrit qu'il arrivait tout de suite et envoya le message. Il avait douze heures de retard, mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 23h54**

Castiel se dirigeait vers l'immeuble dans lequel vivait la jeune femme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où il la reverrait. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment faire pour agir de façon naturelle alors que ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes ? Leur entrevue à la fin du concert ne comptait pas, il avait été préoccupé par des choses tout à fait différentes à ce moment-là.

Mais s'il se trouvait là en cet instant, c'était parce qu'il souhaitait renouer avec le passé pour prendre un nouveau départ. Il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur toute trace de ressentiment qui pouvait encore exister dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, lui et Susan restaient souvent ensemble. Cette fille ne ressemblait pas à qui-que ce soit d'autre. Elle était clairement unique en son genre, ce qui ne lui attirait pas que de la bienveillance de la part des autres. Mais Castiel se fichait pas mal d'un quelconque idéal de normalité, donc sa personnalité décalée ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à certaines des discussions stupides qu'ils avaient eues à l'époque.

Au fond, il espérait secrètement qu'il serait un jour possible pour leur amitié de redevenir ce qu'elle était autrefois. C'était pour ça qu'il était ici aujourd'hui. Il venait pour retrouver les fragments du passé qu'il avait abandonnés dans un coin pour mieux les oublier.

Ses pas le conduisirent devant l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel elle vivait. Il avança vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de l'appeler. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il monta à l'intérieur, et ne descendit que lorsqu'il fut arrivé au huitième étage.

Le jeune homme avança dans le corridor mal éclairé, ignorant tous les appartements devant lesquels il passait. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la dernière porte du couloir, et leva les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Le numéro 277. C'était bien là.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Castiel n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, et son état de nervosité actuel ne faisait rien pour aider. Après avoir attendu pendant cinq secondes, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte, avant de faire quelques pas dans l'appartement.

« Bon Susan, c'est pas que j'aie mieux à faire mais tu peux au moins venir m'ouvrir vu que je te fais la grâce te t'honorer de ma présence ic… »

Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il cligna des yeux, mais rien n'avait changé lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce-que… ? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Non.

Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol. Assise au milieu du liquide rouge telle une créature surnaturelle, Susan reposait contre une armoire en chêne, celle-là même qu'elle utilisait déjà lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Des traces d'éclaboussures couleur carmin recouvraient le mur contre lequel elle était adossée.

Ses yeux bleus étaient semblables à deux billes vitreuses et opaques. Bloqués en direction du plafond, ils semblaient regarder dans une dimension parallèle. Son visage avait perdu tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Il ne subsistait plus la moindre trace de couleur, et la pâleur terrifiante de sa peau lui donnait l'air d'un squelette oublié là pendant plusieurs siècles.

Mais il y avait une chose qui avait attiré le regard de Castiel dès le moment où il était entré dans la pièce. Une chose dont ses yeux semblaient incapables de se détourner, figés dans l'instant présent par les terribles conclusions qui refusaient de monter jusqu'au cerveau du jeune homme.

Le rouge qui tachait le sol n'était pas arrivé là par hasard. Sa source se trouvait au niveau du tee-shirt de la jeune fille, dont le tissu était désormais complètement imprégné par le liquide carmin. Le jeune homme regardait la tâche qui se trouvait au niveau de son estomac, incapable de trouver un sens logique à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Si ses yeux avaient étés fermés, on aurait pu croire que la jeune fille était simplement endormie.

Non.

Castiel s'était figé. Il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Incapable même d'inspirer pour reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir, et il sursauta lorsque l'air s'engouffra dans sa gorge par réflexe. Sorti de son état de choc, il parvint à faire un pas tremblant en direction de la jeune fille. Il leva vers elle une main incertaine, mais n'osa pas continuer son geste, trop terrifié par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Il serra les dents, et sentit un goût métallique lorsqu'il mordit les parois de sa bouche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit lâche. Alors, sa main se posa sur son épaule, et un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps. Elle était glaciale.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait forcément une explication.

Susan allait très bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était la nuit dernière, non, c'était même ce matin ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit entre temps. Ce n'était pas possible que…

L'effroi tenaillait sa poitrine et la comprimait sous son poids. Plus rien n'avait de sens, et il avait l'impression de regarder cette scène de derrière un écran, comme si elle était détachée de sa réalité.

Ses traits se tendirent et sa mâchoire se serra. Sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune fille se raffermit, et il se mit à la secouer avec ses deux mains, un geste qu'il savait absurde et désespéré, mais c'était son dernier recours.

« Susan ! Susan réveille-toi putain ! »

La bile remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, et il sentit son goût acide sur sa langue. Il eut un haut le cœur et lâcha précipitamment la jeune fille. Ses membres étaient rigides. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la secouer.

Castiel avait l'impression que tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui. Il plaqua une main contre son visage, comme pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité.

Ce n'était pas Susan qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce n'était qu'un amas de chair. Un pantin sans vie qui possédait le même visage qu'elle.

Sa main glissa vers le bas, et il baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Rouge. Elle était rouge. Souillée par le sang de Susan qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts pour chuter jusqu'au sol, une goutte après l'autre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Non.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était forcément un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas… Susan ne pouvait pas…

« Susan ne peux pas être morte ! C'est impossible ! »

Castiel avait hurlé ces mots en plaquant ses deux mains contre son visage, répandant encore le sang de la jeune fille sur lui-même. Ses yeux la fixaient à travers l'intervalle qu'il y avait entre ses doigts, incapable de se détourner de son corps sans vie pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils se remplirent de larmes, qui roulèrent sur ses joues, formant des sillons à travers les traces rouges.

La silhouette de Susan commença à devenir floue. Il pouvait sentir les signes annonciateurs de l'activation de son pouvoir, mais il ne réalisa pas consciemment leur présence. Son esprit était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la vision cauchemardesque devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait plus à rationaliser quoi-que-ce-soit de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il regardait la jeune fille en espérant encore qu'elle se réveillerait. Une seconde de plus, c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il lui restait à attendre pour que le monde retrouve sa cohérence.

Mais Susan ne se réveilla pas.

La lumière devint soudain éclatante. Elle fit disparaître la jeune fille, et l'océan de rouge avec elle, englobant tout dans sa clarté d'une blancheur aveuglante.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, Castiel fut projeté vers le passé, loin de l'horrible odeur métallique qui imprégnait chaque recoin de l'appartement de son amie.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre en entier parce-que la première version ne me plaisait plus trop, et c'est pour ça qu'il sort plus tard que prévu, désolée... J'ai aussi commencé à réécrire tous mes premiers chapitres. Le chapitre 1, parties 1 et 2, a déjà été réécrit, vous pouvez aller le relire si vous voulez voir les différences ^^ Ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire, puisque le scénario reste complètement le même (j'ai surtout changé des tournures de phrases pour que ça rende mieux) Le seul élément un peu important qui a été modifié, c'est la façon dont Susan est caractérisée. On en voyait très peu sur elle dans la première version, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle apparaissait comme assez antipathique. J'ai donc essayé de modifié ça pour qu'on puisse un peu mieux cerner son personnage dès le début. Je conseille donc de relire la dispute entre Castiel, Nathaniel et Susan qui se trouve dans la partie 1 du chapitre 1 si vous voulez en voir un peu plus sur ce personnage.

Ce chapitre marque donc la fin de l'arc 1. La suite sera assez sombre donc préparez vous... x) (enfin, pas complètement sombre non plus, il y a aussi la romance entre Castiel et Nathaniel qui va un peu démarrer, même si ça sera pas au premier plan, ah ah)

Bref, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé? Aviez-vous deviné ce qui arriverait à Susan? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

Au passage, je me suis rendue compte après avoir fini d'écrire que ce chapitre était vraiment long. Est-ce qu'il l'est trop? J'ai envisagé de le couper en deux après la fin du flashback, mais j'hésite...

Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance à partir de maintenant, donc les prochains chapitres mettrons surement un peu de temps à arriver. Lire des retours aide pour la motivation donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

Edit 28/10/2018 : Bon bah finalement j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. Ceci est la deuxième moitié x)


	9. Arc II - Chapitre 8

_**Arc II : I Will Save You (Even If I Have to Try Again a Million Times)**_

 _Ça aurait dû être une journée de cours comme une autre. Un autre jour passé à faire acte de présence et à dormir sur son bureau dans le fond de la salle. Pourtant, quelque-chose avait été différent cette fois-là, et ce souvenir était resté gravé dans son esprit. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore, il s'en souvenait très clairement._

 _Ce jour-là, il avait rencontré Susan pour la première fois._

 _C'était en décembre, et l'approche des vacances ainsi que des fêtes de fin d'année avait fait perdre leur sérieux à la plupart des élèves de la classe, qui bavardaient bruyamment en attendant le début du premier cours. Castiel était seul à sa table. Il était affalé contre le mur dans une position presque allongée, avec ses pieds posés sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Le jeune homme commençait vaguement à regretter d'être venu, et se demandait s'il avait encore le temps de s'éclipser discrètement avant l'arrivée du prof. Mais avant qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers la fenêtre à sa gauche, et son envie de sortir avait soudain été réduite à néant._

 _Des milliers de flocons blancs étaient en train de tomber sur la ville. A la merci des bourrasques impitoyables, ils tournoyaient comme s'ils étaient les acteurs d'une chorégraphie moderne. C'était la première neige de l'année._

 _A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et monsieur Faraize entra dans la salle. A sa suite, se trouvait une jeune fille qui marchait en gardant la tête baissée, si bien que ses longs cheveux bruns dissimulaient à moitié son visage. L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, serrant dans sa main la lanière de son sac à dos, et se redressa pour observer furtivement la population de la salle de classe. Son regard rencontra le sien. Elle eut l'air déstabilisée, et détourna aussitôt les yeux pour retourner dans son examen visiblement passionné du carrelage. Castiel retint un reniflement moqueur. La nouvelle arrivante avait des yeux bleus à la forme arrondie qui semblaient trop grand pour son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson qu'on avait sorti de son bocal. En cet instant, tout dans son attitude et dans sa façon de se tenir respirait la nervosité. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre ce que cette fille faisait dans la pièce. C'était évident rien qu'à sa tête._

 _Le professeur d'histoire se plaça devant le tableau noir, avant de se racler la gorge pour demander le silence. Il était rare que les élèves respectent ses demandes, mais cette fois-ci la curiosité avait pris le dessus, et la plupart d'entre eux se turent instantanément. Monsieur Faraize eut l'air positivement surpris, mais il ne laissa pas sa victoire passagère empiéter sur sa mission du moment. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur les étudiants installés à leurs tables, puis, il prit la parole._

 _« Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. » dit-il avant de désigner de la main la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés « Une nouvelle élève vient d'intégrer l'établissement et sera dans votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Son nom est Susan Darcy. Tâchez de lui faire un bon accueil. »_

 _Après cette annonce, il se gratta le menton et regarda en l'air, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il devait dire de plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle, et la marche à suivre sembla alors s'imposer à son esprit comme une évidence._

 _« Hum, bon… Du coup je vais te laisser te présenter brièvement Susan. »_

 _La jeune fille regarda son professeur avec une expression stupéfaite, semblable à celle d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour manifester son désaccord, mais Faraize ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa détresse. Il plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules, avant de la pousser en avant pour la forcer à faire face à la classe._

 _Elle regardait devant elle avec un air tétanisé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte._

 _« Je… »_

 _Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la salle, avant de se river au sol._

 _« Je… Je m'appelle Susan, et, heu… »_

 _Elle parlait à voix basse et en mâchant ses mots, mais on pouvait quand même entendre les légers trémolos dans sa voix._

 _Elle eut l'air d'hésiter, mais elle ferma la bouche et resta silencieuse._

 _« Cette fille sait pas parler ? Elle est débile ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ambre, si fort que toute la classe l'entendit._

 _Un rire contagieux secoua la plupart des élèves, causant un brouhaha qui se répandit dans la pièce. Castiel resta de marbre. Il avait beau avoir un humour de merde, ce genre de plaisanteries ne le faisaient pas vraiment sourire. Ambre passait son temps à essayer désespérément de se faire remarquer aux dépends des autres pour gagner en popularité. C'était pathétique._

 _« Silence ! » intervint monsieur Faraize, sans parvenir à se faire écouter « Silence j'ai dit ! »_

 _Il poussa un soupir résigné, et regarda la nouvelle. Son visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie, et elle regardait par terre en ayant l'air de souhaiter disparaitre._

 _« Heu… Très bien Susan, ça suffira. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer et pour répondre à ses questions » dit-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe « Sur ce nous allons commencer le cours sans plus tarder. Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Mets-toi donc là-bas. »_

 _Castiel s'était désintéressé de la scène pour regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait. Aussi, il n'avait pas fait attention à la place que le professeur avait désignée. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille s'immobilisa devant lui qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il se tourna vers elle._

 _« Heu… Apparemment je dois m'asseoir ici… » dit-elle à voix basse, en pointant du doigt la chaise sur laquelle les pieds du jeune homme étaient posés._

 _« Tu vois pas que c'est occupé ? » grogna-t-il instinctivement, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans sa contemplation solitaire._

 _La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, et ses sourcils se recourbèrent pour signaler sa détresse._

 _Il soutint son regard implorant pendant une seconde, puis poussa un soupir las. Il se redressa sur son siège, et retira ses pieds de là où ils étaient précédemment. Il avait bien ses défauts, mais il n'était pas non plus un tyran._

 _Susan s'installa à sa place et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Le jeune homme, quant-à-lui, s'était avachi sur sa partie du bureau, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Ce foutu Faraize pouvait bien lui retirer sa chère solitude s'il le souhaitait, mais personne au monde ne l'empêcherait de faire sa sieste matinale en cours d'histoire. Pas même une nouvelle à l'air cruche qui n'était même pas capable de soutenir son regard pendant plus d'une demi-seconde._

 _xxx xxx xxx_

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 00h10**

« Castiel ? Castiel ? Castiel réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut, envoyant voler par terre l'étoffe en laine dont il avait été recouvert dans son sommeil.

« Susan ! » s'écria-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui, prenant seulement maintenant conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Evelyn le fixait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Castiel… Est-ce-que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix, comme elle l'aurait sans doute fait pour s'adresser à un enfant ou à une personne gravement malade.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé l'aurait sans doute agacé en temps normal, mais il était tellement perturbé qu'il n'y prêta même pas attention.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec un rythme erratique. La tête lui tournait. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était de retour dans les coulisses du bar. Qu'il était de retour au début de cette journée.

Que sa découverte macabre n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Ses membres étaient secoués par des tremblements légers mais incontrôlables. Il les ignora, et se leva pour regarder autour de lui. Nathaniel et Susan se trouvaient un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle était là, vivante et en pleine forme.

Susan n'était pas morte. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

« Castiel, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal. Je m'inquiète pour toi, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ! »

La voix d'Evelyn était plus aigüe que d'habitude. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi inquiète. Le jeune homme se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler l'expression sur son visage pour que son amie soit aussi choquée.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir, et tenta d'adopter un air neutre.

« Tout va bien Evelyn. Je… J'ai seulement fait un rêve bizarre quand j'étais inconscient. »

Il attrapa la house de sa guitare, ainsi que le reste de ses affaires, et cala l'une des lanières sur son épaule.

« Je vais rentrer chez-moi tout de suite si ça te dérange pas. Je… J'ai des choses à faire. »

Evelyn hocha la tête avec réticence. Ce qu'il lui avait dit ne semblait pas vraiment l'avoir rassurée.

« Bien sûr ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de ranger le matériel. Vu ta tête, tu as grand besoin de sommeil. »

Le jeune homme commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends, Castiel ! »

Cette voix lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se figea. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

Lentement, il se retourna, et son regard rencontra celui de Susan. Une immense tristesse s'abattit sur lui, l'étouffant dans son étau. Ses yeux restaient complètement secs, mais il avait l'impression d'être en train de pleurer de l'intérieur.

Il faisait face à la jeune femme, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le cadavre qu'il avait retrouvé gisant dans son propre sang, les yeux vitreux et opaques qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, les muscles déjà rendus rigides par la mort…

Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur, et se détourna brusquement en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

« Je… Je suis désolé Susan. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle mais… Je te verrai une prochaine fois. »

Sans attendre que qui que ce soit dans la pièce n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il saisit la poignée et sortit. Il n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire face maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui-même, et qu'il mette les choses au clair.

Il avança tellement vite qu'il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de trouver un banc sur lequel s'asseoir. Celui-là même qui l'avait déjà accueilli plusieurs fois au cours de ses réitérations de cette même journée. Il poussa un soupir et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Susan allait mourir. Le souvenir de son corps inanimé était encore frais dans sa tête. Cette ligne d'univers était certes différente de la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les mêmes événements ne se reproduiraient pas de la même façon.

Combien de fois est-ce-que tout ça s'était produit dans les autres réalités qu'il avait traversées ? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait remonté le temps pour des raisons stupides, la jeune femme avait perdu la vie seule de son côté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il ne l'accepterait pas.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas Susan mourir aujourd'hui.

Il repensa au sms qu'elle lui avait envoyé à chaque fois qu'il avait vécu cette journée. Il savait que ce message cachait quelque-chose d'étrange. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir la voir de toute urgence ? Qu'avait-elle voulu lui dire ?

Ça signifiait au moins une chose. La jeune femme était forcément vivante au moment où elle le lui avait envoyé, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps afin de trouver une solution pour lui venir en aide.

Il avait toujours reçu le sms vers onze heures du matin. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Cette fois, il répondrait à sa demande aussitôt qu'elle serait formulée, et il serait là avec elle pour la protéger si jamais quelque-chose arrivait. Si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à elle.

Il ne la laisserait pas toute seule cette fois.

Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, et Castiel sursauta tellement violemment qu'il faillit tomber par terre. Il rompit le contact et s'écarta aussi vite que possible, se tenant en équilibre à l'extrémité du banc.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet stupéfait lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

« Nathaniel ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? »

Ce dernier se grattait l'arrière du crâne, un mélange de gêne et d'irritation sur le visage.

« Pas la peine d'être autant sur le qui-vive. A voir ta réaction, on dirait que tu t'attends à ce que quelqu'un débarque pour te dépecer vivant d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'était pas mon intention de te surprendre comme ça mais bon, tu m'as pas entendu quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler… »

En voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'agressivité dans son attitude, Castiel soupira, et laissa tomber sa posture défensive pour s'adosser à nouveau contre le dossier du banc.

Il se souvint de sa dernière confrontation avec Nathaniel. Ce dernier lui avait voué une haine féroce lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'était introduit dans ses souvenirs. Mais tout ça était oublié désormais, puisque le Nathaniel qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans cette réalité parallèle, étant donné qu'il avait tout effacé en remontant le temps. Pourtant, lui, se souvenait toujours aussi clairement de ce qu'il avait vu. Il se sentit soudain légèrement coupable pour ça, et il eut un pincement au cœur.

« T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question » dit-il pour changer de sujet « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune homme avait contourné le banc et se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Il le jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de fouiller ses poches pour en sortir un portable qu'il tendit dans sa direction.

« T'as fait tomber ça dans les coulisses du bar. J'ai pensé que t'aimerais le récupérer. »

Castiel le regarda avec stupeur. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se remettre de sa surprise, et attrapa le téléphone qu'il lui tendait.

« Pourquoi t'es venu me le ramener ? » demanda-t-il avec un air d'incompréhension « Je croyais que tu me détestais… enfin, qu'on se détestait mutuellement. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Castiel, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus remonte à une éternité. Tu croyais pas que j'allais pathétiquement entretenir ma haine à ton égard en attendant avec impatience la prochaine fois où je pourrais t'envoyer chier ? Désolé mais j'ai pas vraiment pensé à toi ces quatre dernières années. Tant que tu te comportes pas comme un abruti, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais pas agir de façon civilisée avec toi. »

Le choc fut tellement fort que Castiel crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Après toutes les fois où il avait revécu cette journée et s'était violemment engueulé avec lui, il lui sortait ça ?!

Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce-que ça voulait dire que c'était son comportement à _lui_ qui avait déclenché toutes leurs confrontations sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ce n'était pas possible, si ?

« Et puis, honnêtement » continua Nathaniel « à voir ta gueule, on dirait que tu viens de passer sous les roues d'un dix tonnes. Même moi j'avoue que j'ai eu pitié. »

Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, et se contenta de lui lancer un regard irrité, avant de soupirer.

« Ouais, c'est juste que… heu, je me sens pas très bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

Son mensonge ne trompa personne, mais Nathaniel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pas la peine de te justifier. Je m'en fous. »

Il sembla réfléchir à quelque-chose pendant quelques secondes, et l'inspecta brièvement du regard, avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

« Tu sais » dit-il avec un sourire en coin « je pense que l'alcool serait un bon remède à tes problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Si j'étais toi, mon premier réflexe serait probablement d'aller me bourrer la gueule… »

Castiel faillit s'étouffer.

« Pardon ?! »

« Ah, non, j'essaye pas de te pousser à devenir alcoolique… Ce que je voulais dire c'est juste… heu… Si tu veux on peut aller boire un verre. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un air agacé.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu tête de nœuds. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais aller boire un verre avec moi ? » finit par demander Castiel, dubitatif.

Nathaniel se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Pour le plaisir de ta charmante compagnie ? Pour parler du passé et se foutre de la gueule des deux abrutis qu'on était au lycée ? Je sais pas moi, essaie d'avoir un peu d'imagination. »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules avec un air moqueur.

« Enfin… Si tu bois pas d'alcool et que tu préfères rentrer gentiment faire dodo je peux comprendre _Cassy_ … »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard mi-énervé, mi-amusé. Décidément, si ce type pensait qu'il pourrait toujours le manipuler de cette façon, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Quoi-que…

« Bon allez, c'est d'accord. Je suis partant. »

xxx xxx xxx

 **Mardi 13 Novembre 2018 – 2h23**

Il s'était senti un peu coupable en entrant dans le bar. Après tout, il savait ce qui risquait bientôt d'arriver à Susan, et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ça de l'esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il était obligé d'attendre le sms de la jeune fille avant de pouvoir venir l'aider. Et comme il était à peu près certain du fait qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir cette nuit, qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs, au final ça ne changeait rien. Il préférait penser à autre-chose tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Ca faisait maintenant un moment qu'il était assis au comptoir en compagnie de Nathaniel. L'environnement sonore était envahi par les voix des autres clients, ainsi que par les musiques de mauvais goût qui constituaient la playlist de l'établissement.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, ils avaient discuté en toute simplicité, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre inimitié entre eux deux. Il avait presque l'impression que ce Nathaniel appartenait à une dimension parallèle à celles qui abritaient les autres exemplaires qu'il avait rencontrés.

Au final, quand il y réfléchissait, c'était bel et bien le cas. S'il ne s'était pas engueulé avec Susan après le concert, Nathaniel ne serait pas intervenu, et ils ne se seraient pas confrontés aussi violemment qu'ils l'avaient fait. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point les choses pouvaient changer lorsqu'il modifiait légèrement son comportement. Voilà que maintenant il était en train de boire une bière avec lui alors que, quelques heures plus tôt dans une autre ligne d'univers, il avait été occupé à essayer de le mettre K.O. sur un ring de boxe.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'en es encore à ton premier verre. Tu nous les joues sainte nitouche Castiel ? »

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas avoir quoi-que-ce-soit à se reprocher à ce niveau-là, mais c'était sûr que, comparé à lui, il était loin d'avoir une descente aussi effective. Nathaniel avait enchaîné les shots, alors que lui s'était contenté d'une simple bière.

Il n'avait pas envie de boire plus que nécessaire ce soir. Après tout, le jeune homme voulait être en pleine possession de ses capacités le lendemain, lorsqu'il irait voir Susan. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, et il fallait qu'il soit capable de la défendre si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

« Pas du tout. T'as oublié que je ne suis pas au plus fort de ma forme ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas inciter quelqu'un de gravement malade à boire comme un trou ? » dit-il avec un sourire railleur.

Nathaniel eut un rire étouffé.

« Tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience… »

Le jeune homme avala une gorgée, puis reposa son verre. Il décida alors de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la toute première fois qu'il avait vécu cette journée.

« Au fait je me demandais » dit-il « Comment ça se fait que Susan et toi soyez venus ensemble au concert ? »

Implicitement, ce qu'il lui demandait vraiment, c'était en quoi consistait la nature de sa relation avec la jeune femme.

Nathaniel haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage, pour une raison qui échappait à Castiel.

« Oh, Susan ? Disons qu'on s'entend bien elle et moi. Mais on est pas _ensemble_ si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça, il finit par hausser les épaules avec un air amusé.

« En fait… Je l'ai revue par hasard après son retour à Anteros, et elle a décidé qu'elle voulait renouer contact. Je crois que c'est parce-que cette idiote a eu pitié de moi plus qu'autre-chose. Et quand elle a quelque-chose en tête, tu peux toujours batailler pour lui faire lâcher prise. »

Castiel retint un rire.

« Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien. »

« En parlant de ça, vous étiez en froid à la fin du lycée, mais apparemment t'as pas l'air d'avoir gardé une dent contre elle. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sortais avec elle à l'époque, Captain Obvious. D'ailleurs c'était évident qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'affection pour toi que pour moi. Je me demandais parfois lequel de nous deux était vraiment en couple avec elle… »

Castiel eut une moue agacée.

« C'est ridicule. Susan était juste une pote. »

« Ouais je peux concevoir ça » répondit-il avec un air amusé « Puis c'est vrai que toi t'es pas trop porté sur la gent féminine non ? »

« T'es en train de me demander si je suis gay ? »

Nathaniel eut un sourire en coin.

« On dirait bien. »

Castiel posa son verre sur le comptoir, une expression imperturbable sur le visage.

« Je vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé entre temps. » dit-il sur un ton légèrement froid « C'est à cause de Susan si tout le lycée l'avait appris, donc t'es censé être bien placé pour le savoir. Ouais, je suis gay. C'est pas nouveau. »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre réaction.

« Hmm… Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était à cause de ton outing que tu avais arrêté de lui parler... J'avais presque oublié. »

« Ben pas moi. » dit-il sèchement.

Nathaniel détourna le regard, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est vrai que les gens étaient cons. Ca a pas dû être cool pour toi… »

« Pas la peine de prendre cet air gêné » dit-il en haussant les épaules pour dissimuler son propre embarras « C'est du passé maintenant, je m'en fous. Et puis, c'est à cause de Susan que tout ça est arrivé. T'as rien à voir dans l'histoire. »

Nathaniel était en train de boire, mais il avala de travers lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« Tu… Tu crois que c'est Susan qui était la seule responsable de ton outing ? C'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé… De son côté c'était seulement un accident. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble me souvenir que c'était en partie ma faute… »

« Pardon ?! »

« Non ! Je veux dire… C'était la faute de Susan bien sûr. Clairement je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. Ça doit être à cause de l'alcool. »

Castiel le regarda avec méfiance. Son air hypocrite ne le trompait pas. Mais juste à cet instant, Nathaniel reçut un message, et son attention fut accaparée par son portable.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et expira profondément. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance après tout. Quelle-que soit la personne qui avait vraiment été responsable de son outing, ça appartenait au passé maintenant. Il avait déjà décidé d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision maintenant…

Nathaniel fit la grimace en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

« On dirait bien que ma présence est requise ailleurs... Je vais devoir partir. »

Il eut l'air d'hésiter l'espace d'un instant, puis, il sembla prendre une décision. Il planta soudain son regard dans celui de Castiel, avec une intensité qu'il n'avait pas une seconde plus tôt. Son sourire s'étira vers le coin droit de son visage, et il posa une main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si jamais tu as envie de remettre ça » dit-t-il avec une voix suave « On peut même faire _d'autres choses_ si tu veux. Je suis toujours partant pour m'amuser un peu… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Castiel le regarda avec des gros yeux, la bouche ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? Est-ce-que t'es en train de… flirter avec moi ? »

Nathaniel eut l'air d'essayer de se retenir, mais il ne tint pas longtemps, et finit par éclater de rire face à l'expression stupéfaite du jeune homme.

« Ça fait deux heures que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais merci d'avoir fini par le remarquer Castiel. »

Il ne répondit rien, trop surpris pour trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

Nathaniel se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un signe de la main.

« Allez j'y vais. A la prochaine ! »

Il le regarda partir sans réagir, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur ses intentions. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait toujours été tellement persuadé que Nathaniel était hétéro qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse être bisexuel. Mais après le numéro qu'il venait de lui faire, c'était clairement la seule conclusion qu'il pouvait en tirer. Ca et le fait qu'il devait être sacrément tiraillé par ses hormones pour avoir envie de le draguer _lui_.

« Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend à ce crétin ? » grogna-t-il avant d'attraper son verre pour le vider en quelques gorgées.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai enfin fini de réécrire tous les chapitres de l'arc 1. Par conséquent, me voici donc avec la suite de l'histoire! x)

Je me demande comment ce nouveau chapitre va être reçu, car je viens de me rendre compte que comme je n'avais jamais donné d'indice concernant la sexualité de Castiel, le fait qu'il soit gay dans mon histoire sera peut-être une surprise (enfin, peut-être pas si vous aviez vu le tag [Castiel/Nathaniel], ah ha)

C'est peut-être surprenant également de les voir agir de façon aussi différente l'un avec l'autre dans ce chapitre. C'est ça les conséquences quand on voyage dans le temps. Pour Nathaniel, c'est la première fois qu'il revoit Castiel depuis 4 ans, donc si l'embrouille initiale du bar n'a pas lieu, il n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être agressif avec lui. Et de toute évidence, il a une autre idée en tête... x)

Une petite précision pour la route : Nath est un dragueur invétéré dès que la personne en face de lui est une fille, mais il ne se comporte pas de la même façon avec les mecs en général, même s'il est bi. La seule raison pour laquelle il se permet de draguer lourdement Castiel dans ce chapitre, c'est parce-qu'il savait déjà qu'il était gay. (tout ça c'est seulement dans mon histoire bien sur)

Vous aurez aussi remarqué que ce chapitre débutait par un flashback. Il y en aura d'autres dans l'arc 2, qui se mêleront à l'histoire principale pour permettre de découvrir le passé des personnages en même temps que leur futur ^^

On recommence à s'intéresser de plus près au cas de Susan dans le prochain chapitre!

Oh, et j'ai failli oublier... Les abonnés auront surement reçu 2 notifications à la sortie de ce chapitre, et c'est tout simplement parce-que j'ai coupé le chapitre précédent en deux parties. Lorsque je l'ai modifié, il est devenu beaucoup plus long, et j'ai donc trouvé que c'était nécessaire ^^ Voilà, c'est donc pour ça, mais le seul véritable nouveau chapitre est celui-ci x)

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NewNewt :** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! ^_^ En effet, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il y a une certaine logique dans l'évolution de Nathaniel dans le jeu, et c'est justement pour essayer de mieux la comprendre que j'ai essayé de développer un background potentiel que ce personnage aurait pu traverser. Parce-que j'avoue qu'au début j'étais assez choquée de voir comment il avait changé, du coup j'avais besoin d'essayer de comprendre ça x) J'avais pas la patience d'attendre que son arc arrive pour qu'on nous raconte ce qui lui est arrivé... x'D

Ah mince, c'est bête pour le spoil… x') C'est vrai que les reviews sont un nid de spoilers en général... Et en effet, on finira par savoir de quoi il en retourne concernant ce qui est arrivé à Susan, même s'il va falloir un peu de temps pour ça…! ;)

Merci pour tous ces compliments et pour tes reviews super gentilles ! :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !


End file.
